


A Bad Dream.

by supernatural_only



Series: Jenna-Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Triangles, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_only/pseuds/supernatural_only
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of a murdered hunter. Bobby Singer was everything to Jenna but on the news of his death, she had to come back and face the one man she didn't really want to. Dean Winchester was once her husband, a husband who she ran from. She kept her secret hidden for as long as she could. Now it was time to face the music.</p>
<p> "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." -- Emily Brontë</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with Supernatural. Only my OC Jenna Singer.

She'd never ran so fast before, even when being chased by something supernatural. Her fear was something bigger then she could even explain. Her hair moved frantically on and off her shoulders with each ground eating step she took. Flying through the double swing doors she saw him stood there. Dean Winchester, right at that moment she knew what he was going to tell her. Stopping in her steps to a slow walk she gained on him. Looking up into those beautiful dark green eyes she prayed the news would be different as she looked at the man before her. He looked deflated, broken. Eyes a continuous welling of tears threatening to spill but she knew he wouldn't. He just shuck his head.

"I'm sorry Jen." His voice broke when he told her. His lower lip trembling as he held back all the emotion. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she looked toward the single room finding Sam leaning against the wall his head hanging forward unable to look at her. That moment she felt her heart sink. Tears automatically sprung to her eyes pricking the lids as she tried to blink them away. Heaving heavy breaths into her lungs she frantically shook her head.

"No… No he can't be." It was all she could manage before Dean grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her gently towards him. Embracing her in those safe and secure arms like he always used to do.

"He is, I'm sorry. So sorry.." Dean placed a small kiss to the temple of her head over her dark hair.

Her hero was gone, she couldn't believe it. The man who she had looked up to all her life was now gone, and what annoyed her more was that he didn't even die a hunter. No.. Robert Singer was killed by a single bullet to the head. No Vampire, No Werewolf, No spirit. A freaking bullet. From this moment the only thing she could recall was the fact that her legs turned to jelly. She fell into Deans arms as he lowered them both to the cold hospital floor. Her body wrecked with emotional tears, uncontrollable, inconsolable waves passed through her. At one stage Dean even considered sedating her. Her father was the only thing she knew. To Jenna he was everything a person should be. Now she'd been staring at the same space on the floor for the past 20 minutes since she was told the news. Her hands gripped tightly round the plastic edges of the hospital chair she sat in. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes tightly as more painful tears fell from her dark lashes and ran over her flushed cheeks. This was the moment she had feared for all her life. He was gone…. Pulling at one of the lapels of the leather jacket she now had wrapped her. She always felt secure wearing it, though she could never figure out why? Slowly she lifted her head to the raised voice before her. A tall thin man stood holding paperwork in his shaky hand. He was fumbling over his words although she couldn't hear what was being said. For Jenna Singer her world had truly come to an end.

She watched as Sam Winchester tried to calm his older brother down who was now screaming obscenities at the tall man. Sam grabbed Dean by his arm trying to pull him away. Swinging his arm free from his brother the elder Winchester thundered down the corridor. A small sob broke from her lips as she watched him vanish through the double doors. Wrapping both her arms round herself Jenna proceeded to rock slightly. This was a comfort thing she had done since being a child. Since the day she watched her father kill her mother. To her that day was as if it was yesterday even if it was 26 years ago. The memory and nightmares still haunted her. Swallowing the large lump in her throat she stood still holding onto the jacket. With fearful moves she quietly stepped past the lawyer looking man and Sam. Her hand was shaking as she took hold of the cold metal of the handle and pushed the door easily open. As the door clicked closed she could just make out the words of the younger Winchester.

"No!.. Listen to me, she isn't up to signing any papers right now."

Letting the brown leather jacket fall from her slender shoulders Jenna Singer stood at the bottom of the hospital bed. Her hands fretful as she touched the cold metal frame at the base of the bed. The breath she released was loud in the small room and echoed round her ears causing a small sob to escape moving a hand over her mouth as she looked at the man who lay in the bed. He looked as if he was sleeping only without breath. The bandage still wrapped round his head with a touch of blood poking through. All the monitors had been turned off, his cannula's had been removed with all the tubes. His body was tucked nicely into the crisp while hospital linen just under his arms.

"Oh Dad." it was nothing above a whisper as she slowly made her way round the bed to where another of the small plastic chairs were. She pulled it closer to the bed, seating herself there as she took hold of his now lukewarm hand. Frowning her brows as she looked at her father once more she was now angry. Angry at the world, angry at god, angry at Dick Roman. Angry at anyone and everyone for the fact the only stable male in her life was now dead. Wiping her hand over her face as more stray tears as they fell she took a shaky intake of breath. "I know I never said I love you enough, and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago. For not understanding why you did what you did for me. Thank you for protecting me Daddy.." She shuddered as more aggressive tears freed themselves from her eyes. The sob was louder then she would have wished it for, but at this point she couldn't really care. Laying her head upon his hand she continued to sob till it was just her body that was shaking.

No more tears her body was truly dehydrated. Her attention was brought to the rooms door. It creaked slightly under pressure from the large man that was opening it. It was Sam, he moved his shaggy hair away from his face with one swish of his left hand. Clearing his throat lightly before he spoke to her.

"Um.. Jen? This lawyer guy is really pressing me. You gotta sign some papers." Sam looked heartbroken as he watched her move her hand over her tear stained face. His eyes showed pain and empathy. A sense of not knowing what to say to her fell over him as he watched her stand and place a delicate kiss to her fathers forehead giving her a little more time he sneaked his head back out the doorway.

By the time Jenna emerged from the hospital room she was now carrying the heavy jacket. Having thrown it over her arm she wiped her hand once again under her eyes. A low shuddering sniffle was made as the lawyer approached her. Looking to her left she could see that Dean had now rejoined his brother both looking somber. Sam looked up at her his innocent looking eyes held her gaze for a moment before she danced her look across to his older brother. His head held downwards, shoulders in a relaxed matter. She knew he was hurting. As she watched them both speechless the lawyer cleared his throat making his presence known to her.

"Miss Singer?" His manner was calm considering the fact that he just had to deal with an enraged Dean Winchester. Not only did this get her attention it also pricked the ears of the elder Winchester too. Dean lifted his head to watch them both seeing Jenna nod her head making her way to the lawyer and all his paper work that was all placed out on the nurse's station. "I understand that this is a difficult time for you Miss Singer. Your father left strict instructions that upon the event of his death you were the immediate contact. His full will and testament." The man fumbled about the paper work before handing her the brown envelope. It wasn't until she felt the hand on the small of her back that she knew Dean was standing right behind her, watching and listening to what this stranger was saying. The lawyer explained that the contents were about the yard but more importantly Bobby's wishes about his burial or cremation in his case. Taking the envelope from his hand, shakily she traced her fingers over the hand written name. Knowing it was her fathers writing she closed her eyes for a second sighing. Her heavy eyes found the lawyers face. It was clear he didn't like doing this part of his job, the frown set upon his forehead told her that along with the compassion in his eyes.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" She questioned with a hushed voice that she only just managed to get out. Her throat was hoarse like needles poking at the back. She could feel it. The lawyer placed a piece of paper in front of her, marking a section with a cross he handed the pen to her. The edges of her lips twitched as she signed her name. her hearing caught sight of a huffing sigh from Dean who was still stood behind her, watching just over her shoulder. Placing the pen back on the paper she thanked the lawyer for his time where he offered her his deepest sympathy. Holding the envelope in her hand she turned to look up at Dean.

"Still signing your name like that I see?" he questioned her. Letting his vision drift down to face her. He couldn't be that mad at her but something burned inside him, the frustration of the past few days taking its toll and Jenna being the outlet for his anger. Her face was patchy with red blotches from where she'd been crying. Her hair was dull, hardly any trace of her usual make up left on her eyes. She looked tired yet seeing her like that still made him acknowledge that she was still as a beautiful as the first day he had met her again. Taking a calming breath she closed her eyes just shaking her head.

"Don't do this now please." Brushing him aside she joined Sam over on the waiting area chairs.

Dean watched as his younger brother gave Jenna a warm smile even though it was clear he was in some pain. His throat tightened as Sam wrapped a comforting arm round her, he could see she was crying again. It should have been him comforting her not his damn brother. Sam and Jenna had always had a close relationship and at times it was many a subject to argue about and they did too. Bowing his head Dean gained on the pair, tossing his keys from his pocket to Sam then holding out his hand to Jenna. Her eyes all dewy and wet causing the gold specs to gleam more looked up at him.

"What?" she blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"I'll take the Mustang, Sammy will drive you back." he flatly said not even able to look her in the eyes as he took a glance down the corridor. As Jenna reached into her pocket to retrieve her keys she felt her heart break even more then already was.

"Your not driving me?" dropping the keys into his hand with an added sniffle.

"No you'll be better off with Sam." He motioned to his younger brother with his hand. "Take care of her Sammy."

Jenna watched as Dean made his way back out through the double doors. Sighing she looked towards Sam for some type of guidance the puppy eyes he showed her were filled with so much emotion it filled her heart. Nudging her arm gently Sam started to rise from his seat.

"C'mon I'll take you home."

Jenna knew this wasn't back to the salvage yard. The place had been burnt down weeks before by some leviathans. Nodding to Sam she gathered herself along with her emotions she was tired. Physically and mentally drained she didn't know what or how to do anything. It was this moment in time where she realized that she was truly on her own. Sam had explained that he and Dean will take care of Bobby's body, Jenna insisted that she be there for the burning to which the boys agreed. Sam lead the way down the steps of the hospital and into the parking lot. Seeing the slick black paintwork of the Impala made her smile. Opening the door for her Sam offered her a small smile, it showing her the compassion he was holding there within his features. A light tap to her shoulder as she got was about to step into the car. Jenna stopped taking hold of Sam's hand. He'd always been close to her, maybe a little too close at one point but you could say he was like a younger brother. Although at times you'd think he was the over protecting big brother. Either way Jenna loved him in her own way. She gave his hand a small shake reassuring him that she would be fine as she stepped into the old car, closing the door quietly behind her.

She watched Sam pass the front of the vehicle then her eyes caught sight of Dean speeding from the parking lot. She didn't even know where to begin with him. So much had happened since the last time they had spoke, the memory of that night was still raw and whether Dean would admit it or not she knew she had hurt him. Burnt a part of him that she doubted would ever return. As she stared from the window watching the world drift by, Sam started to talk.

"Did you have a long drive today Jen?" the nervous clearing of his throat said it all. Sam was uncomfortable, making small chit chat to kill the silence that was suffocating the air in the Impala. Passing him a small tired smile Jenna shook her head sadly.

"Was only 40 minutes away, Guess it still wasn't close enough." releasing a sigh she looked a head of them. Her blue Mustang gleaming in the bright sun. From here she could see Dean placing his elbow against the window frame and rest his head upon his hand. "Is he gonna be okay?" Jenna looked towards the younger brother, Dean was starting to worry her.

"He'll be fine Jen I've got him. He's more worried for you at the mo.." She cut him off.

"He doesn't have to be, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I can take care of my self Sam." Sam only glanced at her shaking his head. He couldn't believe that even now she was behaving this way.

"Like it or not Jenna he still cares." silence fell over the car as she puffed out some air to Sam's comment.

"Don't push it, please Sam, I'll talk to your brother soon. Okay?" Her eyes begged him, told him that she really didn't want to talk about it. Sam never spoke another word. He just nodded his head and carried on the road behind his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they had reached the cabin it was dark. The car lights lit up the dirt gravel road with Dean pulling the Mustang up front first. Putting the car into neutral Sam turned to say something to Jenna but found her to be asleep. The day must have been harder on her then she said. Letting her sleep he stepped from the Impala to join Dean who was now leaning against the hood of his sleek car.

"How long she been out for?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the sleeping girl, Sam could hear the grievance in his brothers voice. Dean couldn't even look at his brother as he stared at the wooden shack that Bobby Singer had once dwelled in. Even seeing his shitty Chevy sitting there pulled at his feelings. Sighing Sam took a look through the screen of the car as Jenna slept.

"I'd say about half hour or so. She looks wiped." his attention going back to his older brother now. "And so do you."

Shaking his head at his brother Dean approached the Impala, clicking the passenger door open quietly as he went. He frowned as he looked at Jenna. She looked so small and peaceful sleeping he didn't want to wake her knowing that she probably hadn't slept for about 24 hours or so. Sam watched on as he saw the tenderness his brother was showing towards her. Only on few occasions had Sam seen Dean this way, small gentle movements towards her. Dean reached his arm round the back of her. He followed that with his other arm hooking under her legs as he pulled her freely from the car, nodding at Sam to shut the car door while he made his way up towards the door of the wooden shack.

While waiting for Sam to come open the door Jenna stirred in his arms, tucking herself into him more. It was a clear comfort movement, she felt secure and safe there that much was obvious. Quietly Sam unlocked the door and opened it, he watched as Dean carefully headed towards one of the bedrooms. The surroundings of the room still held marks of Bobby, some old t-shirts were scattered along the floor. An old book lay on the bed side table Sam could just make out the words on the old grainy book. 'Demons' It was typical of Bobby to have been reading something like that. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought about the old hunter. standing in the doorway leaning his shoulder against the frame he watching his older brother tend to Jenna. Dean was soundless as he placed her onto the sheets, automatically she curled into a ball, turning away from them. Taking the checked blanket that sat on the end of the bed he rolled it up over her. Pausing as she mumbled something. Both her eyebrows furrowed at whatever it was she was dreaming about. Sam felt his heart break a little as he watched his brother delicately move a stray piece of her dark hair from her face.

Dean sighed moving a hand roughly down his face as he turned to see Sam standing there. The look on his younger brothers face said it all. Deans eyes met his for a moment as he spoke pushing past his him.

"Just… don't Sammy." Dean found himself in the surrounds of the living area of the wooden shack shoving his feet up on the small table, watching as Sam follows him in having shut the door on a now sleeping Jenna.

"Your gonna have to talk to her you know?" Sam spoke quietly as he handed a cold open beer to his brother. The elder Winchester just glared at him before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"and tell her what Sam?" He raises both his eyebrows in a gesture. "She's made everything perfectly clear where she stands…Where we stand," He took several large chugs from the bottle then cradled it between both his hands. "Besides, her fathers just died. I hardly think its an appropriate time."

"So that's it?.. Your giving up?" If looks could kill, the way Dean was looking at Sam after that comment would have him six foot under and the rest. There was no words to say and this was something that Dean didn't really want to talk about. Especially with his brother.

"There's nothing to say Sam.. Just drop it." Taking another large gulp from the bottle Dean rested his head back against the small sofa with a long drawn out sigh.

Sam shook his head bowing it down, leaning his arms upon his legs. This whole situation sucked amazing balls. Bobby was gone, the Leviathans were still out there along with Dick Roman. He knew it wouldn't be long before Jenna set out for revenge and would want to hunt Dick down for herself, with or without their help. And then.. And then there was Dean. Having Jenna back around him wouldn't help matters those two were like chalk and cheese, always fighting and bickering. Yet some how they managed to find each other during all that arguing. She was the one who calmed Dean, she was the one who stood up to him and the one to tell him how wrong he was but then again. He was the one to do that to her too.

Sam rested his arm on the table while looking out of the window thinking about everything that happened between the three of them and that some how they all managed to end up in the same place. Even in death Bobby was the one who brought them all together and if he could read all their thoughts round about now, he'd be rolling with laughter. Sam took a glance at his brother seeing him in the same position. Head tilted back, eyes closed. He knew he wasn't sleeping cause his fingers were doing a rhythmic tapping on the side of the bottle.

"Hey.. I'm going to get some food, Jen's bound to be hungry when she wakes up." Standing he took the keys to the Impala from the table then opened the door waiting for his brother to reply. Dean didn't even open his eyes when he spoke and something cold in his voice hit Sam.

"Always looking out for her huh Sammy?" the pang in Sam's chest hit home from Dean's words.

He opened his mouth about to say something but thought better of it. It would have just caused yet another argument and Sam wasn't sure how many of those could handle at this moment. The same subject over and over again. So instead he left quietly shutting the door behind him. The moment he heard the car start up and leave Dean opened his eyes lifting his head to look at the partly open bedroom door. He wanted to wake her and talk to her about thing between them. He knew it wasn't really the right time, Bobby had only been dead a few hours and she was sure to kick his ass but he just couldn't get it out of his head that she'd signed her name as Singer when it should have been Winchester. Before he even realised it Dean was standing in the doorway looking at her. Watching the rise and fall of her back with each breath she took, he smiled thinking back to the times when he would wake next to her in the mornings. It was always the first sight he would see. Her bare back turned to him. Brown golden locks of hair flowing over the pillow. He shook his head at the thought a small smile joining it and Dean had to ask himself what had gone wrong? Why did she leave him? These were the questions that he wanted answered but he knew, knowing Jenna she wouldn't tell him. She was too proud and was just as bad as he was when it came to keeping your feelings close to your chest. At times he even wondered why they got together in the first place. They were both unstable and would fight almost every day. Yes the make up part was amazing but was that really all there was between them? Just sex? he didn't like to think it was but it sure was possible. 

Leaving the door open he crossed back into the room to where he had just come from. He kicked his boots off and stretched out on the small sofa raising both his arms behind his head. As he closed his eyes he started to think about Bobby. The only man he ever looked up to was his father till Bobby came along and in retrospect were he had wanted to be just like John, he was his father and loved him but Bobby showed him what life was really like. He always knew that Bobby had a daughter with Karen, he'd spoke about her often and the amount of pride he showed when talking about her was unmissable. He was fit to bust when he had told Dean over dinner one night that she had been to college and focused her studies around Demonology and that's what she did, not only was she also a hunter like her father but she was also a specialist in Demons. Yet both brothers had never met her, nor did they know how she looked. Bobby only ever had one picture of her out on show. There she sat looking about ten years of age. Under a tree with a book on her lap and wearing a flowery patterned dress. Her hair was slightly lighter then what it is now but still dark.

"She looks like Karen only with out the blonde hair" Bobby had said once.

And then one day she appeared into their lives, forever to change it. As Dean lay on the sofa he chuckled to himself about the first day he met Jenna and where it all began. For as long as he would live he wouldn't forget it. They were inbetween jobs and were looking for a little down time for a couple of days, Bobby's was the ideal place for that.

_Sam banged on the screen door a couple of time but it wasn't the old hunter who opened it, it was a women. Her arm held the door open just above her head. Brown hair scrunched up in a loose bun. Thin framed glasses were propped on top oh her head. Sam watched as she reached for her mouth retrieving the pencil she held between her teeth. Her eyes darted from one brother to the other._

_"Can I help you boys?" She asked sliding the pencil behind her ear. Sam looked at Dean with a questionable look as to who this women was. Dean's response was to give his brother a shrug of the shoulders shoving him slightly out of the way as he offered the young women his best smile._

_"We were actually expecting Bobby, but I have to say you're a far better welcome." his eyes glistened while he tried to charm her._

_With a roll of her eyes and a half smile she cocked her head in Sam's direction._

_"So who should I say's calling for him?" She raised both her brows at Sam wanting for an instant reply._

_As Sam opened his mouth to speak Dean got in there first._

_"Dean.. I'm Dean. That's my brother Sam." he thumbed over to his younger brother who just now held an bemused look about him. Jenna sighed leaning more into the door frame. Shielding the entrance, She had no idea who these two idiots were so there was no way in hell she was going to let them just stroll into the house._

_"Dean and Sam who?" She relaxed her weight onto one of her legs while she waited to be told their surname._

_"Winchester… Just tell him its Sam and Dean he knows us." Sam was quick to answer this time pushing his brother back from the doorway in a childish manner. The young women nodded her head as he arm dropped from the door. Turning on her heals she headed further into the house stopping just at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Dad!.. Some Winchesters are here to see ya."_

_Dean's jaw dropped that surely wasn't what he was expecting. He looked at Sam with a yearning expression on his face for the girl who had gone into the house. Just mouthing the words_

_"Dad?… That Jenna?" Sam glanced at his brother a smile slowly spreading across his face while he entered the house as the older hunter was shouting at them to come in._

_Once inside Dean saw where she was. Seated in Bobby's study at his desk. Several books laid out in front of her while her eyes darted down a page or two where she was taking notes. He couldn't take his eyes from her. Both Winchester made their way through the study and into the kitchen._

_"Boys." Bobby flatly said standing there with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. The Winchester's attention was brought back to Bobby at hearing him refer to them. "Yer both met Jenna?" Bobby asked gesturing his hand towards the female hunter. Her eyes looked up to the three of them at the sound of her name being voiced. "Jen, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Johns sons." Bobby stated nodding his head in the direction of the boys. Smiling she nodded her head at them, No words spoken as her smile appeared a little more. Their eyes met for the short moment and for him you could have said it was love at first sight though he would never admit it. True love doesn't exist, everyone he's ever known who had been in love. His parents, Sam and Jessica, Bobby and Karen they had all parted in the end. Albeit in a heat wrenching way. It just isn't possible, and he's come to learn that now._

His first memory of her would haunt him forever. So much time had passed and Dean often wondered if things would ever be right between them. Both hearts had been broken after the inevitable had happened with Lucifer and Sam. Dean didn't want to think about that, he couldn't it was too painful for him. Even now just thinking about it made his blood boil a little. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. they'd both fucked up down the line and he knew it, Jenna knew it but she was a stubborn ass at the best of times and he hated her for that. She would never admit she was wrong and she would fight with him every step of the way. Guess that's why he fell for her, he wanted something that he feared he would never have.

Jenna rolled over on the bed and slowly woke to the familiar smell of her father. Still held tightly in her hand was the envelope the lawyer had given her. She never opened it once she got into the car and part of her didn't want to know what it said. Knowing Bobby it wouldn't just be about the salvage yard and his death arrangements. There was bound to be more to it then just that. Besides he had never even mentioned that he had a so called will. She fluttered her eyes open and sighed seeing where she was and wondered if it was Sam who brought her inside. Her vision focused on the door she could make out the sitting area then her eyes found the man who was laying on top of the Sofa. Dean. At first she thought he was sleeping till she heard him sigh and cross his arms over his chest. He looked deep in thought and every now and again he would crease his eyebrows. Folding her legs over the side of the bed she sat up. She caught sight of herself in the round mirror facing her and groaned inwardly from the sight. Jenna rubbed a hand over her face only to turn her attention back to Dean again. With a heavy sigh she knew it was now or never. At some point she would have to talk to him. Clear the air she thought as she stood up, straightened her cloths and messy hair then made her way to the door, folding Bobby's wishes into her back pocket.


	3. Chapter Three.

She stood there watching over him. Leaning herself against the frame of the doorway before she stepped into the room. He looked so tired. It was as if he had aged over night and it was clear that the past year had ran its course over him. Right at that moment she wanted to stroll over to him and just embrace him. But she couldn't, doing that would mean that she was wrong and Jenna was far from admitting that she was wrong. She'd never admit to him that she needed him more then he would know, nor would she ever tell him how sorry she was, sorry meant saying you had made a mistake. This was her stubborn nature that on many occasions had raised its ugly head. She moved some hair behind her ear as she made her way past the couch where he lay. Taking a glance at the man in his fake sleep she found herself in the kitchen, taking a cold beer from the fridge. She stood and blankly stared from the window. Reaching into her back pocket she found Bobby's last will and testament. Tracing over the writing of his name she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to open them again and find out what was written within the envelope. Inhaling deeply she tuck a long swig of the bottle freezing her movements as the bottle left her lips to find a hand reaching round her to be placed over the envelope. The hand she would recognise anywhere. It was Dean. He was up and stood right behind her. He body stiffened from the movement as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Placing the bottle down on the work top.

"Here's me thinking you were sleeping." she flatly stated at him not wanting to turn and make eye contact with the older Winchester brother. Dean drew out a long breath mixed with an emotionless laugh.

"You knew I wasn't sleeping Jenna." Dean slipped the envelope closer to himself picking it up and took a step back from her. Finally giving her the much needed breathing space that she wanted. Turning herself around she was face to face with him refusing her eyes to make that basic contact with one another.

Flipping the envelope over in his fingers he held it up at her.

"Not gonna open this?" he said referring to the will both his brows raised in some sort of challenge at her. Instantly she was offended by it. Snatching it from his fingers she rammed it into her pocket balancing herself against the work top with her hand.

"For your information.. Winchester. I was waiting till Sam got back." her eyes fixed with his as she shot him down.

His jaw tightened as he looked up at her. Nodding his head stiffly he just moved aside so she could pass. Dean couldn't help but slip in a sarcastic.

"Sure you are sweetheart." His bitter words hit home with Jenna. Pausing in her steps while she was walking past him. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't do this now… Later but not now please." She flopped herself down on the old couch and played with the label on the bottle.

"Scared that Sammy might come in?" He challenged her again. It was clear at this stage that Dean was up for some sort of fight and she wasn't going to give it to him, she couldn't.

Glaring her eyes in his directions she just took another swig from the bottle, they both then heard the familiar sound of the Impala rolling up. A couple of minutes later Sam was walking into the old shack.

From both their expressions and the tension that filled the air it was clear that something was going down between the pair. The brown paper food bag that Sam held was slowly placed on to the table. His eyes darting from Jenna's to Dean's.

"Did I interrupt something?" He was ready to walk out the house and leave the pair of them to battle out whatever it was that was starting.

In his mind he faintly knew what it was. Its what it always was since the day he'd come back from being locked in Lucifer's box. For a whole year Sam hadn't contacted Dean. Letting him lead the life his older brother had always wanted. Sam had regular contact with Jenna and Bobby during that soulless time, maybe a little too much contact with Jenna but who was Dean to comment? He'd spent it with Lisa. But that was a whole different story.

"No Sam you didn't." Jenna looked at both brothers her eyes holding Dean's gaze for a fraction longer then she actually would like.

Huffing his shoulders Dean gave his brother a stern look before vanishing back into the kitchen. Sam's brows creased as he made his way over to where Jenna was sat. Standing in front of her he held out a take out burger wrapped in its greasy packaging.

"I thought you might be hungry?" Her eyes followed up to look at the younger Winchester. Smiling she took it from him.

"Thanks Sam." She signed not really interested in eating but out of courtesy she took the burger from him. Seating himself opposite her Sam tried to smile.

"I'm sorry Jen." He suddenly said. Jenna lifted her eyes to meet his face giving him a smile back. Tucking a little hair behind her ear she sighed turning to look at Dean who was facing out the back kitchen window, chugging down a fresh beer.

"Its alright Sam." Hot tears filled the back of her eyelids as she smiled again and placed a hand on Sam's knee. Clearing her throat she changed the subject."Have the hospital said when they'll release dad's body?" She rubbed a finger under her eyelid to keep any falling tears at bay. Biting into his own food Sam shook his head whilst he chewed.

"No but I'll call them in the morning." He took another look at his brother. The tension hidden beneath Dean's cloths were visible for all to see. Sam wanted to make it all right. Wished he could change the past but he couldn't. The only things he could do were to deal with what had happened between them all. "I think you two should talk Jen." He flatly spoke.

Jenna shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. They all knew what had happened during Sam's first year free. At times she'd lay awake at night looking at her cell phone hoping that Dean would call even if it was just a "hello" anything. But all she got was silence. Several times she had called her fathers only for Dean to answer the phone. Her stomach churned every time she heard his voice causing her hand to hang up.

"There's nothing to say anymore Sam. Plus the fact that your brother isn't signing the divorce papers isn't helping any." She rolled her hand into her hair as she watched Sam nod his head.

"Still… you guys still need to clear the air. Its only gonna get worse Jen." He lowered his head to make eye contact with her. This caused Jenna to look away. She couldn't look at Sam. She knew he was right so all she could manage was a nod of her head.

"I know." Her voice sombre and low.

The vibrating sound was what caught every ones attention. The cell phone vibrated along the table till its owner grabbed it. Placing her now nearly cold burger down Jenna reached for it, flipping it open.

"hello?…. This is she?" The elder Winchester had now moved and had started to rummage inside the brown bag. Clearly he was only eavesdropping into the conversation that Jenna was having. He couldn't make out much just a lot of Hmms and arhhs. Sheepishly he looked at his younger brother who had now sat back into his chair and was eating yet listening. Both brothers paused when she shut the phone. "Dad's body's ready to be released in the morning." She clearly stated sighing. Jenna pinched the bridge of her nose trying to gain some normality into her brain. Standing she took her jacket and walked out the door. Reaching the door frame it was Dean who now spoke.

"Where you goin'?" Turning her head she looked directly at him.

"I just need some air Dean." With that she left closing the door quietly and leaving the brothers quiet for the first time in the last 24 hours. Shaking his head Dean finally pulled out a burger from the bag, opening it straight away and taking a bite just as Sam spoke.

"She gonna be ok out there on her own?" his concern was clearly written over his face. With both brows raising from the question Dean chewed down the burger and took a long swig of the beer before sitting down on the sofa.

"She's probably just under the hood of the Mustang. Wouldn't worry too much Sammy." adding a shrug of his shoulders for effect. Looking over at the window Sam couldn't see her but he wasn't about to get up and walk out there. That would be adding fuel to the fire for Dean.

"Go talk to her Dean." It wasn't a question just a basic statement. Sam knew they both needed to talk. Let off whatever steam was building towards them. Dean threw his burger down on the table at those words.

"Your just gonna keep pushing this?" He sighed heavily and ran a hand into his hair as he looked at his younger brother.

"Yes" That was all it took.

Dean was putting his boots on and shrugging his jacket over his shoulders. Hell he was tired, they all were and in a way he would be glad when the night finally came and they'd all sleep.

"Fine" it was a flat statement as he pointed his finger to his brother.

* * *

 

There she was. Just as he thought, under the hood of her precious Mustang. The sun was setting and the gold and orange hues danced off the blue roof. Dean loved this car. Not as much as his baby the Impala of course but the Mustang was something else all together, she was a 1965 fastback, v8 4.7 litre dream machine. Dean smiled as he ran his hand lovingly from the trunk up over to her roof. Stopping at he got to the hood and taking a look into engine bay.

"She's still going well." It was an obvious question but he needed an ice breaker. Her hair had fallen to both sides of her face as she fought with the talk wrench. Blowing the hair from her face to no avail she was forced to use her hand as she looked up to see Dean peering down on her.

"Oil change every few thousand miles. that's what keeps her going." Her face was emotionless as she spoke looking up at him. She straightened to her full height wiping her hands on a greasy cloth. "Guess Sam sent you out here to talk?" Lifting one of her brows she took a look over Dean's shoulder just to see Sam try to hide himself behind the curtain. Lightly Dean let out a short laugh. Scratching the back of his head in an uncomfortable stance.

"Yeah.. Said we need it." Shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't think they did.

Jenna closed the hood and wiped her hands once more and seated herself there. She leaned back on one hand as she looked up to the sky.

"I don't even know where to begin Dean.." She trailed off as he came to join her not saying anything. "I screwed up." She took a deep breath. "Fucked up in an amazing way… Unforgivable way." Sorrow filled her eyes as she turned to look at him. Dean cleared his throat looking straight ahead unable to give her the eye contact she most wanted. He didn't know what to say. He didn't really know how he felt about everything. He knew he was to blame for some things but for most of it? Most of it had been her fault yet she didn't realise. Or she did but chose to not take the blame.

"He missed you, you know?" Subject change was better then anything he could offer at that point. Jenna looked surprised as he spoke about Bobby. "He made some reference to you daily, He was so proud Jen. No matter what."

Only then did he look at her. Her features had softened as she allowed the tears to fall freely. She shook her head in disbelief as to what Dean had said. All he wanted to do was reach out to her. Hold her, comfort her just be close to her. But every time he thought of doing that images he didn't want to see came into his vision. The visions that made him angry and wanting to tear his brother apart no matter how close they are. Instead of reaching to her he just looked ahead again.

Jenna lowered her head to look at the floor kicking a few small rocks around the ground she sniffled quietly as she wiped her eyes. She couldn't get into a deep meaningful conversation with him right now. If she did, she feared that she'd fall back into old habits. Keeping her distance from Dean Winchester was the best thing she could do and the quicker she took care of everything from her fathers death then the quicker she could just leave him to his life.

"Will you sign the papers Dean?" He couldn't believe she had asked him that. His mouth hung open as he watched her go round the side of the vehicle and pull out some papers. Jenna paused for a moment before moving back to the front of the Mustang. She placed the papers on the hood and looked at Dean.

"Your serious?" His eyes were wide with disbelief as he pointed to the papers. Jenna nodded her head and added a simple.

"Yes. We need closure here Dean." she placed a hand on the hood. Dean noted the pen shaking in her fingers. He could feel anger building within him as he snatched the pen from her hand and took the papers. Half bending himself to sign them he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No." His voice growled out. His eyes burnt into her.

"No? What do you mean No?" She was shocked and angry. Why wouldn't he just sign the damn papers?

"I mean No Jenna, I'm not signing them." Turning on his heals Dean headed back towards to cabin.

She grabbed the papers and rushed after him.

"Why won't you sign them? Dean?… God damn it Winchester!" She shouted after him causing him to pause. Jenna stopped a few paces behind him as he turned to her. Taking a step closer to her, his face filled with much pain and anger as he forced the words forward that would stop her dead in her tracks.

"Cause stupidly I still fucking love you! So i'm not signing the god damn papers" He looked at her for a moment before vanishing back into the cabin leaving her standing there, shocked to her core. 


	4. Chapter 4

The papers slipped from her hands at those words as she watched him enter back into the old shack of a house. Pushing his way past Dean, Sam had seen it all and right now he could see the look on Jenna's face. It was a mixture of pain and heartache. He reached her slowly unsure of what to do as he moved his head trying to gain her attention.

"Jen?" He asked quietly.

Clearly her eyes had started to well up yet she wouldn't acknowledge him standing there. Sam frowned his brows lightly touching his fingers to her hands. That was enough to bring her back, blinking her eyes rapidly she forced her emotions down as her eyes met with his's.

"Sorry.. What Sam?" Sam's eyes dropped to the papers that lay on the floor next to her feet. Bending down he lifted them to his hands.

"Are you okay?" He placed the papers on the hood of the Mustang turning himself round to look at her. Concern spread over his features.

Taking a deep lung filled breath Jenna looked to the darkening sky. In true Singer style she balanced her weight crossing her arms over her chest. Allowing a cracked smile to appear on her lips.

"I'll be fine Sam." she reached round the younger Winchester to take the papers from the hood. "You don't have to worry about me."

Before she could retrieve it Sam reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't lie to me." His tone firm and true. Unable to make eye contact she just looked ahead of her. "I heard what he said and your probably hurting right now."

she snorted in her defence yet still said nothing.

"And obviously your pissed too." His hand relaxed on her wrist as he examined her features.

Regardless of everything that had happened with the three of them Sam couldn't deny the fact that he was still attracted to Jenna. Unconsciously he rolled his thumb over her wrist. Her eyes followed his touch and travelled up his arm till it fell upon his face. She relaxed her stance as she looked him over. He'd changed, he wasn't the Sam who she knew back then. But even behind his Soulless character then he was still the Sam Winchester that she'd always known. Jenna was happy to have him in her life. Even if it was just the brother-in-law. Sighing she closed her eyes.

"I should never have come back Sam." Her statement was dry but to the point. As she carried on. "I can feel the tension in the air between you two with me just being here." Turning herself she faced him more. Leaning her hip up against the wing of the car. "And don't tell me its not Sam. Our….. History isn't helping matters."

  
Before Sam could even give her an answer Jenna had released a sigh and strolled back to the shack. Leaning his head back Sam saw the first of the nights stars starting to appear. He sighed heavily roughly tugging a hand through his hair. He needed to give them room, space. Things needed to be said and they couldn't be said while he was still around. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets Sam took off for well needed walk.

Clicking the door quietly behind her Jenna watched as Dean quickly turned the TV over. She knew he'd been watching her and Sam through the window. He always watched them. An untrusting look in his eyes. And who could blame him? She certainly couldn't. Jenna walked past him making sure she was in his line of his vision as she dropped the divorce papers into the trash can. Joining him on the sofa she sat in silence. Her eyes staring at the empty space on her hand that once held a white gold wedding band. Minutes ticked by and she thought she would scream from the uncomfortable silence that had filled the dark room. Till he spoke.

"You had an affair with my brother." Dean was unable to look at her. His hand fisted into a ball next to him even him just saying it built up the anger.

"We weren't together then Dean." she countered it with. Bitterness spitting from her lips. She hated being cornered especially by Dean.

"We were and still are married sweetheart." He lifted his elbow up and draped it over the back of the sofa turning himself so he could look at her. His throat tightened at the side profile she was giving him. Even with how angry he was with her right now he could quite easy have kiss her. Her eyes moved to look at him as her head followed. Gritting her teeth at the tone of his voice she could feel the anger rising within her.

"Well I certainly didn't see you hurrying on back after Sam… After he.." She trailed off unable to say the words but Dean knew what she was getting at.

The night he had knocked on that door he so wished it had been Bobby's instead of Lisa's. He wished it had been her arms round him holding him tight. Comforting him for the loss of his brother, but it wasn't to be. Dean had made a promise to Sam and all Winchesters live up to their promise's it was as simple as that. Besides, two months before that was when she had left him. Waking early one morning just to find a note on her pillow with clear instructions not to follow her or get in touch. Bobby certainly made it clear to him. Dean would not be going anywhere near his little girl for a long time.

 _"Give her time boy, She'll come around."_ They were the instructions given by the elder hunter and Dean had followed them. Only she never did come around. It didn't become real till the day she knocked on his motel door holding divorce papers. He couldn't go through with it. He didn't want to and was angry that she even wanted to. She cried and had told him that it wasn't him. There was nothing he did wrong. Yet Dean just couldn't understand why she was doing this. Not only to him but to her too.

"You didn't want me Jen, What did you expect me to do?" His tone had relaxed now. Calm started to flow through his facial expressions as he looked, watching her to see her reaction. Pinching the bridge of her nose she frowned lowering her head shaking it ever so slightly. She cleared her throat before she could even talk to him.

"Dean?…its not that I didn't want you…. I just couldn't" Clearing the hair from her face to behind her ear she looked at her estranged husband. So much hurt hidden behind those green pools of eyes.

"Why?" His response was simple. The question had always hung round him like a fly. Jenna just shook her head unable to find the answer. She couldn't tell him the real reason it would break him and anger him.

"I get close and then I want to run…. that's it Dean." The muscles in his jaw tightened at that followed by a silent nodding.

"…..Why Sam?" The Sudden shift in conversation threw her causing her eyes to automatically meet with his.

Abruptly she stood taking off towards the kitchen. She needed a drink, something strong. How the hell was she meant to explain this one? Jenna was not prepared for that question although something should have told her that it was coming, it had to have been. Grabbing a glass she unscrewed the lid from a bottle of Jim that was stood next to the sink. One of Bobby's favourites as she smiled for a second remembering. That smile was short lived as she watched a hand guide round her to cover the glass.

"Don't shut me out here Jen. I need to know."

Her eyes reluctantly met his as she sighed, turning herself around so her back was now against the work top. Either way what she was going say would break him in some form. "It…It was never planned Dean. It just happened." She moved some hair from her face nervously.

"You were off playing house with Lisa and Dad.. Dad had said you shouldn't be told that Sam was back." She looked at him sadness written in her eyes as she thought about how cruel this must all sound to him.

The day Sam had turned up on their doorstep it was clear that something was amiss. Bobby had, had his suspicions but never voiced it. The only thing that Sam and Bobby had asked of her was not to tell Dean. They wanted him happy. Hell Jenna had wanted him happy too yet some where deep within her the sting in her chest had grown. It was clear to her then that Dean wasn't coming back.

"He just wanted you to be happy… We all did." She lowered her head and played with her hands.

Dean's jaw's muscles were working over time as he acknowledged all that was put before him. His mind still didn't want to believe that his wife and brother had, had some type of affair. But for now other answers would have to wait, Sam would be back soon. He had seen his younger brother walk off before knowing that he needed some time alone with his thoughts. The way he looked at Jenna, his movements towards her all spoke volumes to Dean about Sam's feelings towards her.

"I think Sam loves you Jen.." He trailed off turning around and taking the glass that Jenna had got only moments before. Filling it up he went back to the sofa glass in hand. Leaving a stunned Jenna standing there.

Were those words true that Dean just spoke? She didn't want to believe it yet she could clearly see it in the younger Winchester. She would always turn to Sam with her problems and maybe that time she had spent with him was her way of being closer to Dean. Not like she would ever admit that to anyone. She couldn't. The moment Sam had came to the salvage yard looking for a car she knew it was trouble. Stepping into the car with him was even bigger trouble. She didn't regret it though not for one minute during those weeks she had been happy. Happier then she had been for a long time. Everything seemed far more simpler then. She seemed to get Sam and he got her too. Deep down she thrived off his soulless nature. It eased the pain she held for Dean and also took her wondering mind from him too. It was never for long though. Laying awake in bed at night was always when she thought of him. Memories brought back to life over and over again then the reality of things to come would be upon her again by the long muscular arm that come over her hips and held her tight. The arm was never Dean's though it was always Sam's and that she had to take comfort in.

Following Dean back to where he once again had seated himself she plainly said.

"He doesn't Dean." Again she sat next to the elder Winchester.

Silence fell between them as she passed him a look. Dean couldn't think, he was anger, hurt and most of all tired. It had been a long for them all and that last thing he wanted to start was an argument. The door clicking open caught Jenna's attention, her eyes looking up through her brown hair found Sam his tall silhouette peering from behind the wooden structure.

"Is is safe to come in?" He found himself asking. To his surprise he found Dean waving his hand telling him it was all clear. They weren't about to kill each other for now it was all okay.

Downing the rest of the liquid from his glass Dean found himself standing and dusting his hands down on his jeans. He was going to get some order round here even if it killed him.

"Right, Lets get some rest and in the morning you." He pointed at Jenna. "You will open that envelope and we'll find out what that crazy father of yours was up to." A small smile came over her lips as she nodded standing up from her place taking another look at Sam.

"See you boys in the morning." Was all she could manage before heading into Bobby's room which she now occupied. Sam shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. He was about to speak but Dean got there before him.

"You take that spare room Sammy I'll take the sofa." Throwing an old blanket on top of the cushions.

"Your wanting to make sure she's doesn't run again aren't you?" Sam asked while crossing the room. Rubbing the back of his head with his hand Dean sighed as he looked at his brother.

"Do you blame me? I just wish she'd tell me what's going on Sam." Shaking his head Dean put his feet up getting ready to bed down for the night. His younger brother stood there for a moment his hand over the handle of his new found bedroom.

"Just take it one day at a time Dean." He spoke softly before heading into his own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Why was everything bigger? The door's seemed to feel a lot larger then what she could remember, but right now that didn't seem to matter. Her heart was racing as she ran through the house heading to the one place where she thought she would be safe. Her two small hands reached over the brass door knob turning it as her frame rushed into the tiny closet space that was at the end of the hall. Crouching down into a small ball she raised her knees to her chest, covering her ears from the sound. She didn't like it. A growling, shrieking voice that she didn't recognise. Her fathers voice could be heard telling her to stay where she was and not to come out. She didn't dare move. Till realise that it had gone quiet.. Raising her tear stained face her big brown eyes tried to focus on the darkness of the door. A streak of light surrounded it. Slowly she crawled her way to the door knob trying quietly to click it open.

Blinking her eyes rapidly adjusting to the sudden change in light the small girl found herself alone. Making her way into the sitting room she froze in fright her father was face down. Dead she thought for a moment.

"Daddy?" She spoke silently, her voice nothing but a shuddering cry, reaching her hand out she placed it on her fathers back. Relief swept through her as she felt the rhythmic thumping of his heart accompanied with a steady breathing pattern. The moment was caught short as she heard someone speak her name. The voice seemed familiar as she turned round to see the blonde hair women standing in the door way trapping her from escape. The women canted her head to one side, an evil smile laying across her lips. Eyes black as anything she had ever seen before.

Making her move the young girl rushed towards the kitchen hoping that she could make it to the back door before the blonde women. She slipped and skidded under the table only to find a hand gripping round her ankle and yanking her free from the table. Screaming she tried to kick her way free from the hold but the women was too strong. The small girl covered her face hoping that the monster would vanish only she didn't, instead the women grabbed at the girl, her hands tightly round her throat. The language the women spoke she had never heard of.

"Quod ubi scriptum est amor et tu concludis, vasa ejus in sepulcro intacta iusta est.." She hissed at the young girl.

Grappling for air the girl tried to claw her way free from the women's hold to no avail. Her little fists clenched as she thumped at the women. Suddenly the blonde women's hands released her. The girl coughed and spluttered, her eyes seeing the drops of blood that had sprayed onto her pretty dress. The tip of a bloodied knife protruded from the women's throat as her eyes rolled back to their normal brown color. Gargling on blood in her throat the women suddenly tilted her head back in an attempt to scream, releasing a think black cloud of smoke that seemed to float overhead before escaping from an open window.

The women's now lifeless body dropped sideways from the girl. As she cleared her vision rubbing her throat scampering into the corner of the kitchen she saw her father standing there. The knife slowly dropping from his hands.

"Jenna?"…"Jenna?….Jen wake up." She rouse from the bed with a sharp intake of breath. Hands firmly round her shoulders supporting her sudden lurch forward. It was Dean his face full of concern for the young women. Jenna met his eyes only to look away wiping a hand over her face and pushing some of the tears away.

"I'm okay." She spoke, her voice still raw with emotion.

"What was it this time?" His voice showing concern for her as he questioned her. The response he got really wasn't what he was asking for. Pushing covers from her legs Jenna slid from the bed walking over to the small side board taking hold of the picture Bobby kept there of her mom, Karen.

"The night mom was possessed." She spoke clearly still upset from it. Joining her where she stood Dean placed a supportive hand on the lower of her back taking a glance at the picture she was holding.

"You look like her you know?" His eyes catching hers for a brief moment. Sniffling Jenna just nodded at him.

"That Demon nearly killed me Dean." Placing the photo in its frame back down Jenna took a deep sigh trying to regain her composure.

"Twice Jen, that demon tried to kill you twice." He had to remind her of that night cause he knew he would never forget it…..

_Battered and bloodied Jenna found her way back to her motel room. Practically falling through the door she fell to her knees. Holding her side her face showed the obvious pain she was in. The palm of her hand sliding down the door to close it leaving a bloody streak in its wake. Her other hand was clutching at her side where the wound was, red liquid oozed from her fingers. Crawling along the dirty carpet she managed to get herself to the bathroom. Propping herself up against the cold tiles of the wall, not daring to see what was behind all the blood. Jenna cursed herself inwardly. That demon knew she was coming for him, he had waited for her. She'd been tracking the thing for the best part of a year unknown to the Winchester and to her father. She knew what they would have said to her and she knew they would have stopped her. But she had to be sure, be sure it was a curse that the Demon placed upon her head all those years ago. It was, all part of the plan, part of fate. She wasn't going to be stuck in the middle of a full scale war. It was a preventative. She was loosing blood fast and becoming weaker by the minute, if she was to make it she would have to call some one._

_With a struggle she reached into her pocket taking out her cell phone. The object slipped from her weak hands twice as she tried to dial the number. She could feel that she was struggling for breath with each waking moment as she fought with her now blurring vision. She managed to hit the dial command before blacking out. Her body seemed lifeless as it slumped to the dirty bathroom floor. Her last memory of that moment was the sounds of Dean's voice through the speaker of her cell. It took them 20 minutes to track where the signal of her cell phone was coming from and by the time they reached the motel where she was staying they all feared the worse. Kicking the door down Bobby was the first to enter. His face dropping and pale with color as he saw the blooded stained carpet and door way. Pushing past him Dean hurried to the bathroom all the while cursing out loud and wishing that she was still alive. His heart dropped at what he saw, the amount of blood was unbelievable for such a small person. Skidding to his knees Dean was next to her in a matter of seconds not caring for the other two men. He could hear Sam pulling an anxious Bobby from the doorway and yelling at him to call 911. Cradling her face in his hands Dean spoke her name trying to hold the fear inside._

_"Jenna?… C'mon babe tell me your still with us?" He said lightly tapping her face. He took a deep breath and held it when there was no movement from the young girl. His hand shook with fear as he reached to feel a pulse it was only then that he released his breath finding it very light under his fingertips. Relief washed over him as he applied pressure to the area where she was bleeding from_.

"A year I spent tracking it, you know?" She looked up at him, her brows knitted together not knowing what his response would be. It was the first time that she ever spoke about it since she woke up in that cold hospital room. She refused to talk about it just passing it off as a general hunt gone wrong and to make matters worse the curse was still upon her. Dean knew what she had been going after, he knew it still haunted her but telling Bobby would have broke him and Sam?.. Well Sam couldn't keep something like that to himself so no one knew it nor did she ever speak about it. Especially to her father the most painful part about it is that she never confessed to him. She knew Bobby would help and the day she had walked away from Dean was one of the most painful things she had ever done. Jenna knew death was creeping up on her she had seen it, dreamt about it. It was all signs. So getting away from the Winchester's was the best thing she could do at that 's brows raised in question.

"A year?… Jen." He sighed running a hand over his face. "A damn year?!" His tone had rouse a decibel.

"I had too." She snapped pushing past him to sit back on the bed. The elder Winchester stood over her folding his arms over his chest.

"Why'd you have too?" That was question which he had always wanted to ask her. Jenna lifted her head to find his eyes.

"That thing killed my mother because of me. I wanted it dead." Her voice was emotionless. Shaking his head Dean sat next to her. He sighed knowing he couldn't give her a lecture about that, after all most of his hunting life was spent on revenge over his mother's death and he understood that.

"Listen, revenge is never the answer Jen. Look at dad? His obsession grew to ridiculous levels." Absently he rubbed a hand and down her back. "In the end its all the man gave two shits about."

Jenna could see where this conversation was going and she wouldn't be part of it. It was the lecture she didn't want to hear and refused to hear. "I'm not your dad Dean." It bugged her that would compare the two of them.

"The whole thing is different." Looking at him she shrugged her shoulder.

"Is it?" he questioned her. "Then explain to me how it is?"

she couldn't do it, she didn't know where to start.

How do you tell someone that all their destiny's were linked and because of that a curse was placed on her and that's why she walked out on him. In some strange way Jenna couldn't help but feel like she had led Dean on. Led him on into loving her? It wasn't always that way, she remembered the days when they hated one another and Sam's description of them both used to make her smile.

"Sexual frustration"

Was all he ever used to call it. But back in reality here she was an orphan, Sat on a bed in a cabin which wasn't her home with her estranged husband seated next to her.

"Because… Because I'm not obsessed about it Dean." His face took on a look of surprise and he huffed out a puff of air.

"You sure could have fooled me Jen. At some stage that bastard is all you talked about." And it was true, to some degree she was obsessed, every major case she worked she tried to place that demon behind it. Dean laughed ironically. "That demon was the reason you studied Demonology for Christ sake."

Her total denial in it was starting to bug him but what bugged him more was her holding back from him.

"Listen." He said standing up crossing him arms over his chest. "I know there's stuff your not telling me and I'd be lying by telling you that I'm okay with it. Cause honestly Jen? I'm not." Dean took a look through the bedroom door into the living area where he was sleeping and sighed. "But if you ever feel like telling me, you know where to find me." He spoke in a matter of fact as if she wasn't given a choice. Frankly didn't give a shit how it sounded, he would have been happy to grip her round her shoulders and shake her till she spoke what was really going on but this was Jenna she would flip if he did that and would most likely break his nose….. Again.

Jenna folded her hands over her lap and just nodded to him. Sleep still in her vision as she wearily smiled at him. One day she would tell him. She would tell him about the demon and the curse that hung over her head all because she fell in love with a Winchester, why she ran away and why she couldn't keep away. Dean Winchester certainly had some type of hold over, spiritually and emotionally whether it was fate she had no clue fact was that something always led them all back together.

Tomorrow was the day though. Taking a breath she spoke clearly to the elder Winchester brother. "We have a long day head of us tomorrow Dean. Go get some sleep." Jenna crawled back up to her bed as she saw Dean nod but he stopped in the frame of the doorway. "Your not alone in this Jen, just remember that." The emotion in his voice spoke volumes to her as she watched him exit her room. She sighed flopping herself down on the bed her mind working overtime as she thought about everything mainly about the next morning. For that would be her final goodbye to her father… her hero.


	6. Chapter 6

 

The day had finally begun and Jenna really didn't want to go through this but she had no choice. Dean was gone when she emerged from her room fully dressed in dark jeans and a dark top to match. This was a funeral but some sort of suit didn't seem fitting for there would be no minister, no churches and no extended family. Standing in the doorway of her room she watched as Sam busied himself with packing items to take for the journey. Walking around to the kitchen area she noticed his laptop was open. Pausing over it she took a look at what he had been researching. Dick Roman. The name stung and bit deep with in her. Jenna knew this was the monster who had killed her father. Taking a deep breath she closed down the lid on the silver laptop and took a seat at the table.

"You think you'll get him?" Her voice was a quiet question as she laid her arms on the table before her taking a look at the younger Winchester. Sam looked up from his task and flipped some hair from his face. It was clear from his expression that he wasn't holding out much hope.

"He's strong Jen and we currently have no idea how to kill them." He clenched his jaw and looked down into his bag as if he was trying to find something. Jenna cleared her throat as her fingers tapped nervously on the table.

"Where's your brother?" She knew the answer to the question but anything was better then this uncomfortable silence that was lingering between them. Once again Jenna found herself cursing in her head. She felt blame for most of the brothers distance between one another. Giving a pained expression Sam pulled one of the chairs free and sat down next to her.

"He's gone to get Bobby, I said we'd meet him back at the salvage yard." Biting down on her lip Jenna nodded completely unaware of the lonely tear that fell from one of her brown eyes till it fell upon the table below her arms.

Attentively Sam reached out, almost automatically as he wiped her cheek, everything seemed to be a robotic move as she sighed into his hand. They didn't have to speak, both were comfortable enough to be this way around each other and it was these times when Sam tended to have his flash backs. They were rare but when he did have them they would always have Jenna involved some how. Whether it was her sat in the car talking about some case or her laying naked in his bed.

Most of his Soulless time was spent with her till he stepped over the line. They had travelled the country together doing different case's. Jenna had stayed with him through out for two reason's. one being that she was worried for him. Sam was different in many ways and the couldn't give a shit attitude he carried around was something of a turn on and second. It also made her feel closer to Dean and if she couldn't be with him then she would feel comforted by the next best thing…. His brother. Often Sam would wonder what it would have been like if she had chosen him over his brother. Jenna had certainly filled the void he had during that time in his life and he was sure if it hadn't been for her then would have gone down a very dark path probably never to return. Though he would never admit that to his brother but there was a hint of jealousy in what his brother had with the young women. His mind drew back into reality by the sound of her clearing her throat.

"Sorry" he apologised almost immediately as he pulled his hand away.

Her big eyes looked up at him, they once sparkled with life and promise but now. Well now they were just dull, numb almost. She had lost her world. Sam watched as she shook her head at him.

"Its fine Sam." Her voice almost breaking as she fumbled in her rear pocket pulling out the envelope she had been given only the day before. Laying the item on the table Jenna exhaled and ran her hand into her hair. "I'm scared to open it." She said snaking her finger over the writing on its front before picking it up and tearing the top off. Straightening himself Sam wasn't sure what to expect from the letter. This was Bobby, the man who had built a demon protected panic room in his basement without the knowledge of anyone. A cold shiver travelled down Sam's back as he remembered the time he had spent there. Chained to the small cot like bed in his soulless state with the voices of Jenna and Dean echoing through the door as they fought on the other side. Drawing his eyes back to the task in hand Sam watched as Jenna unfolded the paper and sprawled it out on the table taking a deep breath she began to read it out loud.

_Sweetheart, if your reading this then it means that something has happened to me. You already know what I want doing with my body. A hunters send off. Let Sam and Dean do the heavy work there, I'm not having my little girl do this on her own. The salvage yard is yours the paperwork should be with you in a few days from now._

_Now… a serious talk. I've known for some time about the demon you've been trying to tack down. There is only one person who you should ask about this matter. His name is Crowley and I know you know of him. One more thing. You should tell Dean that poor boy is stuck in limbo._

_I'll be seeing you again princess and please don't cry for me. I am so proud of you and don't be letting anyone tell you we meet again …. Dad. x_

By the time Jenna had read the final line she was unable to speak, tears had clouded her vision then she remembered Sam was sat next to her. Quickly she folded the paper back up and stuffed it back into its envelope, with a sniffle of her nose she crammed it into her back pocket. Her eyes met with Sam as she sadly smiled to him. Sam's brows furrowed with concern and compassion for her. He knew this was a struggle for her, to be in this environment with both him and Dean. Contemplating the movement before he made it, Sam gently placed his large hand over her small one. The corners of his lips twitched a little as he saw how small and delicate her pale hands were compared to his.

"Jen, revenge doesn't solve everything you know?" He put the question out there, unsure of what her reaction would be. Jenna could be feisty at the best of times, actually the more he thought about it you could have said she was the female version of his brother.

He saw her take a large breath of air in, wiping her free hand over her nose and through her hair. He eyes bore into him as she removed her hand from under his. Jenna cleared her throat in the way she always did when she didn't want to talk about something and got up from the table.

"I think we should be going Sam. Get your stuff together." Her voice was firm and strong. She had no idea how she was still holding it together at this point. In the ideal world she would have got the hell out of dodge never to return but she couldn't. Sam sighed quietly, lowering his head and wiping his hands down the thighs of his jeans before standing, grabbing the few bags and heading to the door.

Their journey was a silent one. Neither new what to say or even how to breach any subject that they were thinking of. Several times Jenna had glanced over to the drivers side only to see Sam shift in his seat uncomfortably under her eye.

"You know Sam." She started. "You don't have to be so nervous of me." The tension was killing her. Her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and now to add into the mix was the letter her father had left her. Crowley, she knew who he was and part in the Winchester's and her own father's life he had been but why would he know about _that_ demon? For now though she couldn't think about it. Now was about her dad and the Winchester's. for what felt like a life time Sam subtly turned his head towards her.

"Jenna, I'm not nervous. Its just… Weird. All three of us being in the same room." Sam sighed running a hand over his face as he looked back to the asphalt . "It just feels like I'm suffocating. I just don't want to put a foot wrong." With a hint of a smile he shrugged his shoulders taking another look at her.

Jenna knew he was right. Turning her head to look from the passenger side window. He voice was filled with pain and hurt as she replied.

"I don't know how to make it right Sam. I'm about to burn my father, Dean clearly hates me…. And you?" she shook her head not wanting to look at him. "Anyone would think we're strangers." entwining her fingers on her lap, lowering her head.

Sam knew what she was saying and she was right too. Nothing he could have said at that moment would have made any difference. Had they all come too far, carried too much baggage with them along the way? He wasn't sure, the one thing he was sure of was the fact that Dean and Jenna needed to make emends.

Dean still cared for her, loved her even but being as he always held his feelings close to his chest it was always hard to get it out of the man. These days Dean didn't really open up to Sam. Dean's trust was still broken towards the younger Winchester and it killed Sam inside.

"Lets just deal with it one day at a time Jen." he kept it short, promising himself once again that he wouldn't interfere with his brothers relationship. This was something they both needed to sort out by themselves, yet something bugged him. What Bobby had said in his letter about letting Dean know the truth and how Crowley could help her. Sam wanted to know the answer's but he couldn't breach it now. For now they were here to deal with Bobby. The man who was like a second father to him and Dean. Sam looked towards Jenna as they grew closer to the salvage yard. Her eyes were sad as they looked back to his, clearly exhausted she was looking pale. It was as if the fight she held so close to her chest was just being slowly drained from her.

The large metal gates were open and the sign above it still read clearly that this was Singer salvage. Jenna released an audible sigh at the sight and closed her eyes tightly for a moment. As she opened her eyes she could see the sleek black pain work of the Impala that was parked round the back of the crumbling burnt out building that she once called home. She hadn't been here in over six months and seeing it now as it stood shocked her. The chard remains of her childhood. Her home. Frowning her eyes and clenching her jaw muscles anger set about her as Sam slowed her Mustang to a stop along side the Impala. Quicker then Sam expected her too, she tore the door open and stormed from the vehicle. Standing in front of the burnt out building Jenna felt the lump rise to her throat. Shaking her head slowly as she took in her surroundings, she was faintly aware of the presence of Dean behind her. The elder Winchester had heard her car come down the gravelled path. By the time he had got to there Sam was standing beside it and just nodded his head towards where she had gone. When Dean had found her she was just standing in the mess that was once her family home. Turning her head slowly behind her Jenna saw Dean standing there. His face emotionless.

"Promise me you'll get him Dean." It was hard for her voice not to break at the sight of everything. She felt numb to the core. Sadly she lifted her head to now look at Dean who was standing beside her. Placing a supportive hand to the centre of her back Dean signed looking around the chard remains.

"He's going down Jen. You have my word." He nodded his head silently at that. Slowly turning to exit the chard house Jenna muttered her thanks. She was now ready to say goodbye to the one true person she could always depend upon.

All three hunters stood silently as they watched the flames raw up over the cotton wrapped body of the older hunter. Harden faces said their own silent prayers to whoever would be listening. As the fire cracked Dean turned to face Jenna, concern written all over his features. Before he could say anything she spoke.

"I'll be fine Dean." Sniffling a little and wiping her hand over her face.

"I want you to ride with us for a little while." He basically told her rather then asked. Wide eyed she looked up at him, just shaking her head.

"I can't Dean." Backing away she slowly walked back to her car and seated herself upon its hood. Closely behind her was Dean, lifting her eyes up to watch him approach she smiled heartbreakingly. His head was lowered as if he was watching where he was walking, hands placed firmly into his pockets. It was only when he stopped at her feet did then look up. The serious nature of what this conversation shall hole spilled across his features.

"I don't want to leave you here. Its too dangerous." She could have laughed at that remark but the short snort in response was enough as she tilted her head to the side to look up at the older Winchester brother.

"Dean.." She started. "If you haven't noticed, its always been dangerous." Her eyes were truthful and he knew it was always that way, but for Dean it was his way of protecting her. He wanted to be the one who kept her alive. Yet at that moment all he could was sigh at her. Turning his head away from her as he washed his left hand down her face.

"You know what I'm talking about Jen." He looked at her again.

Jenna frowned. Why did he keep looking at her that way. She couldn't read what it was. Was it pity? Lust? Want? She just couldn't figure it out. All she knew is that it made her uncomfortable being under his stare that way. He stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. Resting a free hand over her still churning stomach she stilled her emotion full face, lifting her chin up as she clenched her teeth together.

"I can't.." Her voice was breaking she could feel the gravel texture of it floating from her lips. "I wanna stay here, rebuild the place." She looked over to the remains of the house and closed her eyes when she heard Dean sigh.

"I don't want to leave you Jen." Dean went to reach out to take her hand but he paused when she suddenly looked at him, frowning as she did so.

"You have no choice Winchester. Its better you leave me here." Dean was left stunned at her next move. She slid herself from the car and pushed past him vanishing to the back of the house where Bobby's ashes would now be smouldering.


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes were more or less slits when she finally opened them. The sunlight was a haze through the condensation that had built up on the inside of her car windows. With a groan she rouse up on the back seat and wiped a hand down the side window. Blinking her eyes several times Jenna saw that the Winchester's had left. Getting out of the car she stretched with a yawn and rolling her stiff neck Jenna found herself walking further into the Salvage yard. There she had the quietness that she so wanted. She needed time to think, to figure things out. She couldn't see into the future but she knew her future would be a dangerous one. Since being around Dean again her dreams had returned and they started how they always did. First came the images of her mother's death and the demon cursing her. She knew soon enough that the hallucinations would start and this is what she feared the most. She always remembered her father telling her about Dean's hallucinations before he went to hell. Her's were pretty much the same only her demise wouldn't come at the hands of hell hounds her's would be a slow maddening one. She wouldn't die straight away she would slowly lose her mind, no doubt live in an asylum till the demon thought it was the right time to end it for her and her heart would just stop. Just thinking about it drove goose bumps up her arms and around her neck. This isn't what she wanted and she hated the fact that she drives Dean away every time, but what was she meant to do? Tell him everything and explain why she left him. She didn't even stay around to see the apocalypse. The distress and anger it caused Dean. The only thing she did see where the after effects… Sam.

Lost in thought Jenna found herself staring at the old workshop area of the yard. This was where she first came across Sam after the whole devil thing had gone down. It had been about three months after Sam locked the devil himself into that grounded box. She knew Dean had tried to move on thinking that he had lost his brother and from what Bobby had told her, he was shacked up with some yoga teacher and her kid. Just thinking about that created a pit in her stomach but she had made her choice as stubborn as she was and that choice didn't include Dean. Memories of that day flooded back.

_The brown Pontiac's hood was open as she reached inside its huge engine bay. Jenna could feel the heat radiating from the metal frame work. Even though the sun had long been covered by greying clouds it was clear a storm was on its way. Her ears caught motion behind her as feet walked along the gravel, not thinking much of it Jenna just continued her removing of the spark-plugs. It was only when the person stopped next to her did she bring herself up from under the hood speaking as she went._

_"Sorry man, we're clo…." The final words being cut from her voice as she saw no other then Sam Winchester standing there. His figure seemed to tower over her small frame as he looked down at her. Hands in his pockets with that trade mark Winchester smile. "Well I'll be damned."_

_Was all she could muster. Her smile grew to match his, quickly wiping her hands on an old cloth and stuffing it onto her back pocket._

_"Hey Jen." It was all her said._

_Before she knew it Sam had gripped her and brought her into a strong, firm hug but there seemed to be something different about this. Something she just couldn't quite place. Still it didn't matter to her she was just happy that he had come here. Pulling away from him Jenna quickly closed the hood of the Pontiac and seated herself on its brown metal edge._

_"Not like I ain't happy to see you or anything Sam, but what brings you here?" Her smile was soft and unthreatening as she crossed her arms and looked up to the younger Winchester brother._

_In a somewhat uncomfortable manner Sam shuffled his feet. Taking a small glance around the yard and the car which Jenna sat on. Raising his hand into his hair Sam smiled, something hidden beneath it which Jenna couldn't place._

_"I'm actually after a car. Bobby told me to come get one if I ever needed one." His left shoulder lifted in a careless manner of a shrug. Her smile brightened as she rouse quickly and patted the hood of the Pontiac behind her._

_"Have this one." She brightly spoke. "She's all done now. Just needed a clean up." Jenna tilted her head off to one side._

_Questioning in her head what it was that was making her slightly uncomfortable being around Sam. It was as if his aura had changed. the way he stood, smiled, hell he even smelt different and not in a good way that was for sure._

_"You got a job lined up or something'." She quizzed him. Something was definitely off._

_Sams shoulders turned ridged with at her tone of voice and questioning. This sudden cocky attitude just seemed to filter from him. Slyly he turned his head to look at her._

_"You could say that. I've had word that some god's been summoned on a fruit orchid." Sam simply said._

_She flinched at the roll of thunder in the darkening sky just after Sam had spoken. Her gut instinct was telling her that something was wrong. It all didn't seem right. Running her hand round the base of her neck Jenna drew her lower lip in as she was thinking, nodding several times before rising herself from the hood._

_"I'll come with you." She said tilting her head up to look at the younger Winchester. The side smile that Sam gave was enough confirmation for her to say that he wasn't right. Sam's eyes scanned over her oil covered form as the sky let out another raw of thunder this time depositing sever drops or rain. His look was making her feel slightly uncomfortable, she shifted under his look till he drew it away to once again look freely at the Pontiac._

_"You've got 10 minutes to get some stuff together." Gathering himself Sam walked around getting into the drivers side._

_Nine hours they had both worked this case and so far had come up with nothing. Jenna was starting to think this was some false alarm. Either that of they'd been set up. During the hours that had passed her it was becoming more and more obvious that this was no longer the geeky go lucky Sam Winchester which she first laid eyes on all those years ago. Of course people change but this Sam. This Sam was something totally different. He'd killed two key witnesses into this so called harvest god. Jenna was still trying to wrap her head around that. It seem to have happened so fast, one minute he was talking to them. The next they had a 9mm bullet was running into their head, with Sam casually walking away as if he'd just picked up the paper. Then there were the lewd comments, leering looks and subtle touches. Like when they were in the car, both had changed into FBI suits. Jenna stupidly had donned a pencil skirt which chose to ride up over her knees once she was sat in the car. Pulling at the sides of the material in frustration she was suddenly taken unaware by Sam's hand. From no where he reached out grabbing her wrist tightly and letting his index finger glide along the smooth skin of her thigh. He'd complimented her on how it suited her and how she should leave it alone. The memory made her shudder._

_Her eyes were drawn to where Sam was now standing. His flashlight in his hand as they both went about this old barn. Old apple crates were laying around the dusty floor. Benches covered with years and years of grime lined the inside of the building. Jenna sighed and drew her hand into her hair. This was a dead end. Placing her own flashlight down Jenna leaned herself against one of the work tops. Her eyes seemed to follow Sam and his movements as she frowned looking at him. He moved differently she was sure of it. Noticing that she had stopped her search Sam halted himself spinning around on his heels to look at her. He tilted his head as he brushed some of his locks always from his face._

_"Liking what you see there Jen?" Lifting up a single brow at his own comment to her. Once again the younger Winchester had made it possible for her to be uncomfortable by suddenly closing the gap between them. Raising her chin to look up at him, Jenna matched his facial expression by raising her own brow._

_"More like trying to work out what I'm seeing." The tisking of Sam's tongue seemed to startle her. Waving his finger from left to right he was certainly intimidating her not only with his size compared to her but the seriousness of the nature which was suddenly upon her._

_"Little Jenna Singer. Really, what is there to work out?" Sam hovered over her trapping her between his body and the work surface with his hands either side._

_Silently swallowing Jenna wouldn't allow to be scared by this man. It was Sam Winchester and she knew him like the back of her hand. She glanced at both his hands before looking up at him. Her head tilting with curiosity and her brows in a slight frown._

_"What happened to you down there Sam?" She heard the audible sigh make its way from his nose as she continued to look up at him. It was clear from that moment that Sam was ignoring the question, yet his features seemed to soften as he scrutinised her. Lifting his left hand Sam swept some stray hair from her face as his eyes screamed puppy dog at her._

_"Dean's a fool to have let you go." His words seemed genuine and Jenna full out was believing them. "If it was me I would have chased you to the end of the earth and back."_

_All she could do was look away at that comment and actually question what he was saying. Why didn't Dean try harder then he had? She had always wanted a white knight so come along and sweep her of her feet and at this precise moment that so called knight would be Sam. She closed her eyes lightly as she felt a large hand gently lift her chin and direct her face up towards his._

_Her eyes were moist and her inner voice yelling at her to tell Sam everything about the curse and the demon. Everything. Yet she didn't, all she was feeling was this unbelievable pull to the younger Winchester as much as this was wrong she just couldn't help the urge. Then she found herself answering him._

_"I hid myself well from him." Even with her voice quiet she felt the need to defend herself and to defend Dean. Cockily smiling up at Sam it was soon short lived as he started to shake his head at her finding that it was him who now held the cock sure smile._

_"You don't get it Jen.." He continued to shake his head. "Dean never even tried."_

_With those words she felt the tension in her shoulders leave her. She suddenly felt deflated with what he had said. Blinking several time with a confused movement from her head she couldn't quite believe it. Did Dean never look for her? Is that why it felt so easy to run from him? The only answer in her head which made sense was yes._

_"He… He didn't even try to find me?" She could barely get her words out and now her anger was about to boil over. Her nostrils flared and jaw clenched, she wanted to beat Dean Winchester into a fine pulp. Fidgeting a hand around her neck frowned not even letting Sam answer her when she uttered "Son of a bitch." Under her breath._

_"I'm sorry." She heard him then say. Jenna found herself looking at Sam, his soft eyes crying out to her as he took one of her hands. Looking back on it now his eyes weren't soft at all. No they were cunning. Sam Winchester knew exactly what he was doing at that moment. He knew what he was doing as he lowered his head towards hers and lightly kissed her lips. He knew what he was doing when he whispered_

_"Sorry." again close to her mouth as one of his hands encircled the back of her head, diving into her hair. Yet she also knew what she was doing by returning that kiss the moment she felt his hand. The urgency and hungry kiss that followed was not only the comfort she craved for but also deep down some type of payback towards Dean for never trying to come find her. For not wanting her like Sam wanted her right now._

Jenna took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she remembered that moment. Back then it was something she craved for. A careless obsession regarding Sam Winchester. She was drawn to him physically as well as emotionally and looking back at it now she felt nothing but guilt for that time. Sam wasn't himself and she knew that yet she wasn't herself and Sam had certainly known that. He had played on her weaknesses. Her weakness being Dean, his older brother, the guy who had been nothing but like a father to him and he had betrayed him. To her, Sam was something which she needed. A way of release, a way of forgetting. Someone who she felt would protect her and literally keep the Demons at bay. As she stared blankly at that old workshop with all its memories Jenna suddenly became aware of the fact that she wasn't alone any more. The crunching of gravel made her turn around abruptly. Her whole body ready to fight whoever maybe lurking behind her. She relaxed her body once she became witness to who was walking up to her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she was happy for see him even if she wouldn't let it show.

Dean walked bow-legged towards her carrying two take out coffee's in their polystyrene containers.

"Thought you'd might be wanting breakfast." He suggested, lifting up one of the containers and handing it to her.

Taking a step forwards she smiled.

"Thanks." she spoke as she reached out and took the container from him. Their eyes met for the shortest time as Jenna felt Dean's fingers graze along hers. Lifting the lid on the coffee she took a small sip while her eyes fell onto the salvage yard. She couldn't look towards the elder Winchester, her stomach wouldn't allow it. Churning every time she looked at him or even touched him and she hated that. She always hated not being in control of her own mind and body. Clearing her throat and taking another sip of the coffee she noted that Dean was now stood next to her.

"Thought you were leaving Winchester." Again her eyes never left the scrapped cars and twisted metal. Jenna felt Dean smile as he side stepped around the back of her, only pausing to answer.

"This time I ain't letting you outta my sight Singer." She turned her head to him in time see him head towards the burnt out remains of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

She looked to her watch and sighed rubbing her hands together. 16.36 and he was still with her. Jenna could only frown at the sight of him making his way around the old remains and tossing chard black items into a rusted out dumper. Crossing her arms over her chest she watched every motion and task that he set about. Her insides screaming for him to leave. She didn't want him here, this wasn't how today was meant to be. The plan was, wake up, summon Crowley and see who was at the bottom of this retched curse. Yet Dean Winchester once again wanted to play hero and come help her. Jenna pushed herself away from the scrap metal which she'd been leaning back on and made her way over to the busy Winchester.

"Shouldn't you be off doing something….else?" She quizzed him.

With a loud clang Dean dropped the items he had been holding onto the chard out floor, turning slowly to face her. The corner of her lips twitched with a hint of a smile at the sight of him. Charcoal smudges were flicked over his features and the afternoon sun reflected itself from his forehead. He looked good, very good but now wasn't the time or place to have those thoughts she chastised herself. She watched as Dean rubbed an arms across the sweat build up on his forehead slowly making his was over to where she was. He lent down near her feet picking up a fresh bottle of water from the cooler. He casually shrugged his shoulder with a classic Dean Winchester smile as he screwed the lid off the water taking in a much needed gulp of the liquid.

"Try-in to get rid of me already Singer? Thought it would have at least taken you a day to get all bitchy on my ass." His face clearly satisfied with his remark as he replaced the lid on the bottle. All Jenna could do was roll her eyes, turning her head to freely look at him.

"You know what I mean." She wasn't going to rise to his own bitchy comments. Not yet at least. Tiredly she faced him more. Motioning at the waste ground that was now around them. "This here, isn't where you should be Dean…" Jenna wiped a hand down her face taking a weary sigh. "Your needed more out there then here… With me."

It was true he was. Dean shouldn't have been there with her doing this clean up mission which she was on. He was needed for more pressing matters. The Leviathans were starting to become a problem with Dick Roman right at its very core. These beings had some obvious plan up their sleeve but what it was still remained a mystery to the Winchesters and if anyone could stop this it would be Dean and Sam. If only she could get that through his thick skull. Jenna eyed Dean with an encouraging look hoping he would give in and just go and find that son of a bitch but as she looked at Dean he just raised a single shoulder at her in a somewhat shrug blowing a huff of air from his lungs.

"Am I?" Again he lifted the water bottle, unscrewing the cap and guzzling down a hefty throat-full before looking her over again and walking back to his task of cleaning. Jenna frowned as she watched him. To her it was obvious that Dean was burying himself in a task that could take his mind away from everything. The stuff he had going on with Sam.. Whatever that may be. The feelings he was harbouring about Bobby's death. Jenna wondered if this was to become his safe place? A place where he could just be himself with no worries. Only time would tell with that.

* * *

 

The sun had long gone down over the salvage yard when Jenna returned back with some take out pizza's. As she entered the creaking remains of her old childhood home she found it to be empty. Frowning she looked around not seeing the elder Winchester anywhere.

"Dean?" She called out to him taking another step into the chard house.

A light caught her attention, it was coming from the cellar. Somehow the old staircase to it had survived the fire and as she grew closer to it she could just make out a low light as soft shadows of movement stretched upon the walls. She smiled, knowing that it would be Dean who would be found down here. He boots clunked on the solid wooden steps as she headed downwards. Once there she found that it was the old demon proofed bunker where the light had been coming from. She stood in the salt and iron doorway watching as Dean went about the place with battery powered lanterns and candles. Laughing lightly Jenna ducked her head and entered into the area. The painted devils trap was still clearly to be seen. She stood there with a small smile.

"Well this is cute." She remarked and placed her free hand upon her hip.

Turning slowly to look around once she'd placed the pizza boxes on to the old cot bed that still stood there. The place smelt of old fire, tar and something else which she just couldn't place. Looking pleased with himself Dean shrugged his shoulder while reaching for the pizza boxes and taking out a slice. Slowly Jenna walked into the centre and looked up at the extractor fan come devils traps on the ceiling.

"I can't believe this place survived." She commented, her tone low and detached from the situation. Turning her head she found that Dean had placed a hand to her elbow and motioned his head towards the food.

"You need to eat." He flatly stated then took a seat on the creaking cot. Jenna joined him taking a slice of the food for herself.

They ate and talked late into the night. She found it quite refreshing not having to think about what she was to do or even how she should act around Dean. There was still some awkward tension between the two but she just kept pushing it to the back of her mind. For the most part Jenna just listened. It would seem that Dean had a lot to get off his chest, mostly about Sam and how it turned out that he didn't have a soul once he was out of the cage. The cogs in her head worked overtime as it now all made sense to her. His behaviour during that time was so erratic it certainly scared her and she had told him so during their time. Jenna's ears seemed to prick up when Dean mentioned Crowley. She lent forward placing her elbows down on her knees.

"I thought Crowley was just a crossroads demon?" Dean nodded to her and took a long swig from a cold bottle of beer.

"He was. Till we locked Luci in his box." Dean rubbed a hand over his face and yawned. "He's the so called king of hell now." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Jenna looked away and bit at her lower lip. She held her own bottle between her hands and picked a little at its label.

"What is it?" She heard him say. Their eyes met and she swallowed the churning feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. She frowned shaking her head as she abruptly stood collecting their used pizza boxes.

"Nothing why?" Turning her head to glance over her shoulder. Cocking his head Dean saw the change in her straight away. He stood to follow her as he watched her sudden erratic actions.

"Jen?" He spoke as his eyes followed her. Frowning he followed her. "Jenna?" His voice a little louder this time till she stopped. "What's wrong?" He questioned, it was clear that something was wrong.

Just from the way she was holding herself. The stiff shoulders, the way she was trying to suddenly tidy up. Making his way round her side he seized her hands in his. Automatically Jenna stopped what she doing. All she could do was look up to Dean and inwardly curse herself for the slow intake of air which she produced as she gazed up at him. The words seemed to come out more abruptly then she wanted them too.

"I'm okay. Just the thought of this guy out there sits uneasy with me." She shook her head slowly hoping that he wouldn't probe further.

Really what could she say to that?  _dad told me to contact a demon called Crowley about a curse I have. Which might I add you know nothing about and it's the reason why I had to run from you._ Even as her brain processed those thoughts it just sounded stupid. Dean released his hands on her and stepped back slowly. Finally she was able to breath in the much needed air that she had been holding.

"We're working on it." speaking as he ran a hand into his hair. His voice held acid in it as he spoke. Her heart went out to him. The obvious pain and stress of the past year clearly laying on his shoulders. She frowned, tilting her head to one side unable to find the words she was looking for.

"Listen, Dean. Its been a long day so.." She trailed off hoping to make it clear that he should leave. Nodding his head he obeyed her silent command and left. Stopping just short of the door and placing a hand on its frame.

"Don't forget to lay some salt." She said and nodded to the large bag or rock salt he had gathered from his trunk.

"I won't." She meekly said as she watched him leave.

The clock on her cell glowed green reading 03:15. Jenna wiped a shaking hand over her sweaty face. Her breathing was irregular and her eyes fought the blackness that was all around. She bunched her knees up to her chest and attempted to steady her breathing. Gathering herself she stood and walked over to the door frame claiming it with her hand. Her legs felt weak as she swallowed the bile that has risen to her throat. The images she saw in her dream were still raw, the screaming and all the blood, her body laying there bleeding out onto the floor and she knew why'd she had them. She had spent the day with Dean. It was the only reason. Yet her symptoms seemed to have been wakened faster then they usually did. When her and Dean had first got together the nightmares and visions didn't start till at least 6 months into their relationship. She didn't understand why that time had suddenly been shortened. Using the back of her wrist she wiped away the sweat that lay over the top of her lip, she needed air and she needed it now. The crunching of gravel made her freeze, her eyes followed the sound as she poked her head out from the singed door frame. The first thing she was to notice were to black leather shoes, tracking her vision up the suited legs till it lay upon his face.

The man stood there, hands in his pockets and an indescribable smirk on his lips causing Jenna to swallow and step back into the building. Scrambling quickly, her hands fell upon her gun. With panted breaths she turned and aimed her weapon towards this strange man who was now standing in her doorway.

"Who are you?" She quizzed him as her jaw set tightly. he smiled as he walked into the wreckage of a house causing a shiver to run down her spine. Canting his head at her as he approached.

"Put the gun away Jenna." he stated, raising his hand and causing the gun to fly helplessly across the room. Stumbling at the speed Jenna took a few steps back her hand held out as she braced herself ready to fight if she needed to.

"I said who are you!?" She practically shouted. Her voice trembled as she carried on backing herself away from him till there was no where else to go as he back connected with the wall.

"You've been thinking about me." He tisked his tongue and shook his head. The British accent he held was thick and clear as he still smiled to her taking another step closer to her. Frowning her brows she couldn't grasp her thoughts as she pondered who this man was. Her features finally relaxing as it dawned on her.

"Crowley…" She breathed out.


	9. Chapter 9

She blinked trying to take in the form of this man. Although it was dark she could just about make him out.

"Crowley?" She asked again, even though she needed no conformation for who this person was. Jolted suddenly from the clapping this man was producing.

"Well done love, you my dear got it in one." Waving his finger at her in an welcoming motion. Jenna almost wanted to snap it off. Her first instinct was to attack, it was the same with every demon she came across but with no weapons and literally stood there in her night attire she declined the idea.

"what do you want?" She questioned the Brit, eyes never leaving him as she watched him now circle the open room.

"Talk about your fix a upper." He stated clearly, wiping a along the chard remains of one of the door frames and looking around.

All that Jenna could do was swallow. Her mind was just a jumbled mess and her mouth was dry. She doubted that she would even be able to talk if she wanted to, her mouth moved yet no sounds came out. Crowley turned on his heals to look at her, taking a step forward. By this point Jenna had summoned the courage to step away from the wall. She prayed that her legs would hold her up.

"So you and me need to have a talk. Word on the grape vine is that you have a little problem?" The demon folded his hands in front of him.

"Little problem is that what you call it?" Cocking one of her brows at him in disgust.

"You have the questions doll…. And well me?." His mouth parted to smile sending a chill through her whole body. The hairs on her neck standing up on their ends. "I've got all the answers."

Hugging her arms around herself Jenna found that she was pacing the room as the king demon just stood there.

"I don't know where to begin." she spoke with a fractured voice. Right at that moment she suddenly felt like a little girl. Lost in a big adult world and the adult she was struggling with was no other then the king of hell. She inhaled through her nose and noticed that the British demon was just staring at her, waiting for her to continue. Clearing her throat she did. "What do you know about my curse." She got straight to the point.

  _Screw it! If he strikes you down dead at that moment then so be it. It was good while it lasted._ Her mind screamed at her. She paused for a moment and didn't get a response from the demon. "Don't fuck me about here. I know you know something." Jenna practically barked it in his face causing Crowley to laugh half heartedly.

"My you are feisty. Just as I was told." He began circling her. "Jenna Karen Singer, mothers maiden name of Jeffery." He paused for a few seconds to make sure he had got her attention and sure enough he had. Jenna spun around to glare at him. Her fist's tightening at her sides, eyes burning holes into him if it was possible.

"I want that demons name Crowley." She growled at him.

"Oh love, I'd love nothing more then to give you his name. Unfortunately, I can't." Smiling as he lifted his shoulders in shrug.

She went to charge but found she couldn't move. The demon had pinned her to her spot there in the middle of what was once the study of her fathers. Her eyes stung at him as she watched. Crowley paused his circling as he came round the back of her, his mouth coming close to her ear.

"Jenna.." He practically breathed it out rather then spoke it as his hand swept away some hair that covered her ear. "I can't because that demon is gone….. The moose saw to that." His voice grew louder as he reached the end of his sentence. Frowning Jenna's eyes tried to get him into her view.

The unknowing thought process of who this moose person was. It was clear to Crowley at this point that Jenna didn't have a single clue who he was talking about. He laughed low into her ear.

"The youngest Winchester…. He killed that demon last year." Her mouth fell open as finally Crowley released his hold on her and Jenna was able to turn her head in his direction.

"What?" The shock in her voice was clear. "Did… Did he know?" The words barely able to be heard as the pit of her stomach felt like it was falling.

Crowley tipped his head as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't be worrying your pretty little head. The giant didn't know it was him."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Jenna sighed feeling defeated. It should have been her that killed him. She had spent practically her entire life tracking it to kill and what for? For Sam Winchester to have a soulless moment and get there before her. Life really wasn't fair but more to the point….

"Why have I still got this curse then?" Her eyes suddenly meeting his only to be greeted with a grin.

"In 1896 a Maria Jeffery found herself sat in a forest. Surrounded by the means for a summoning spell." His eyes met her and she swallowed. "You see… She had a dream, which scared the holy hell out of her." Once again the demon began to circle her. "She saw into the future, She saw you." He stopped to point his finger at her.

Jenna looked away disgusted in him.

"She saw you with old Deanie boy but most of all she saw what could happen if you two became one." By this point he was behind her. Jenna clearing her voice held her head high as she found the courage to talk.

"And if you've failed to notice, the apocalypse is never happened Crowley…" She stopped talking when he spoke again.

"And that's what you fail to understand Singer." His voice growing into a devious growl. "You two can never be together, never. My existence alone depends on that." All she could do was shake her head. This made no sense.

"What do you mean?" She could straggle him. It was like trying to get blood from a stone. The man was cryptic and that was the ultimate understatement.

"My dear." He sighed, coming round the front of her. "Your great grandmother was a psychic and in her dream she saw you… with Winchester." He stated flatly, using his thumb to point behind him. "She summoned a demon to place a curse upon your family in the hopes that one day. You." Pointing at her yet again. "Will never be able to be with Dean Winchester." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, his lips curling into that sickening smile.

"But the demons dead, the curse should have ended with it." Shaking her head as she tried to process this new found information. Crowley placed his hands behind his back and leant into her.

"Not this one, love." The tone of his voice was cold as it crept up her spine, sending a shiver along its way. "and." He took a step forward invading her personally space as he freely gripped her upper arm.

Jenna's instant reaction was to struggle as her other free hand automatically went to grip round his throat. She could hear Crowley laugh at this as he slammed her back into the wall. The air suddenly escaping from her lungs from the force.

"The demon was the only one who could have stopped this. Looks like Moose failed you when he killed it…. Now your just stuck with it." He cocked his head at her in an almost pitiful way and her heart just sank. It was at this point where she could have just cried.

"Why Dean?" She spat out, her teeth gripped together and her jaw tense. Crowley's hand travelled down her arm until he lay the palm of his hand upon her stomach.

"Because sweet Jenna." He spoke deep into her ear as she frowned at him. "If you and Winchester procreate… Then it'll be the end for all of us. After all he was meant for Michael." Slowly she turned her head to face him and could smell the scotch on his breath.

"You'd be harbouring something which could potentially end all demons, sending us all back to rot in the pit." Slowly he stepped away from her. Seeing her expression go from anger to something completely horrified. "The more you fall in love. The faster your death will happen"

Stood there pinned against the wall she felt herself relax, once again having control over own body. Wiping a hand across her face and nearly chocking on the bile building up. She looked to where the demon was stood only to find him gone.

Her breath shook as she found herself sliding down the wall. Her eyes giving in and finally welling up releasing tears.  _Is what she was just told real? Did it happen the way Crowley said it did? After all demons do lie._ She couldn't think straight, too many emotions and thoughts running their course. But one thing was for sure. She needed to speak to Sam. Needed to know if he remembered killing this demon and why did he even do it? Jenna frowned at the thought as she wiped a hand angrily over her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she had promised herself that once upon time. She told herself that the day Sam had tried to kill her. That was when she ran. The freshness of that day was still raw and it was then that she came to the conclusion that Sam Winchester just wasn't himself. Jenna knew he would never do that to her. Yet outside that motel he had pinned her against the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat squeezing as she flailed her arms at him in some desperate attempt to get him away from her. Shaking her head she wanted those images gone. Slowly she stood up and dragged a hand into her hair as she made her way back down the steps into the panic room. Checking her phone she found it to be 05.15.

Opening up her contacts on her cell, Jenna scrolled down to his name. It didn't matter what time it was. She didn't really care. Pausing for a few seconds she looked at his name before pressing it. She heard the it connect and the ring on the other end she waited.

Groggily Sam reached over and fumbled with his hand on the bed side table. The tell tale sign of his cell ringing had woken him. He ruffled a hand through his hair as he sat up. Taking a moment to frown at the name which was flashing at him and before answering it he took a glance to see his older brother still sleeping.

"Yeah?" His voice was filled with sleep as he blinked his eyes adjusting it to the fresh light as he flicked on the table lamp next to his bed.

"Sam?" Her voice wavered on the other end causing Sam to swing his legs round the side of the bed.

"Jen?.. You alright?" He could hear movement on the other end as she was shuffling around the room getting herself dressed. Jenna sighed into the cell and sat down on the cot.

"No… Can you come over." She leant over placing the palm of her hand to her forehead as she winced at the sound of her voice.

"Urm.. Sure. Give me ten minutes." He said a little uneasy as he rouse from the bed and started to get dressed.

"Thanks." It was all she said before the phone went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

It had gone six in the morning by the time Sam arrived. The early sun was only just reaching into the depths of the salvage yard. On his drive here Sam had pondered what could possibly be wrong with Jenna, her voice sounded so disconnected, it worried him somewhat. He stood in the doorway of the protective cellar and leant his shoulder against the door frame. From there he could see the shadowed form of Jenna. Pacing the floor and repeatedly running her hand into her hair. This was something she did when she was angry, frustrated. With the clearing of his throat Jenna spun around to look at him. Her eyes glistened with tears yet her nostrils flaring told Sam that she wasn't about to cry. This meant she was mad. He had just stepped onto the iron chamber when she pounced on his. Her small fist connected with the side of his face causing something to crack. Sam wasn't sure if it was his face or her hand and if it was her hand it didn't seem to slow her down as he stumbled back against the salt covered wall. Another hand came from no where again connecting with his face. This time Sam could taste the acid tone of blood on his tongue.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at him grabbing hold of the collar on his jacket and forcibly pushing her forearm across his broad chest.

Furrowing his brows in confusion Sam just stared in shock at her sudden outburst.

"Jenna." He panted out unable to even say what he wanted to say as she pulled him back before slamming back into the wall. Sam had only seen Jenna this angry once before and it definitely wasn't pretty the first time around.

"You fucking knew." She spat out. Her eyes wild as she stared him down. Sam faltered for a split second before bringing both his hands up in a defence manner. He took a deep breath calmly shaking his head.

"I… I don't know what your talking about Jen. Calm down." Physically pushing her hands from him she stepped back turning away as she angrily dragged both her hands through her hair.

"I am calm." she bit out.

"Clearly." Sam huffed out, wiping the back of his hand over the side of his mouth.

Tentatively taking a step towards the angered women his hand raised just over her shoulder. Pausing it just before touching her.

"You knew and yet you never told me Sam…. Never." Her voice held a slight crack then stopped as she felt his hand upon her shoulder. Shrugging it off she practically growled as she spun around. Her head arching up to try and counter her small height compared to Sam. As she looked up at him the realisation slowly crept up to him yet he still didn't say a word. "Well?" She accused. Arms folded over her chest as she leant most of her weight against one foot.

"I….I…" He trailed off walking past her. Needing some space to allow his thoughts to process. "I don't know where to begin." He spoke quietly while turning towards her.

"Try the beginning… Its usually a good place." She was in no mood to skip around the niceness.

The biggest thing that she was living for had been taken away from her. Revenge was sweet so she was told but now that privilege had gone. Sam sighed disappointed at her tone. Of all the people around him, he always thought that Jenna would have been more understanding. Certainly more so then his brother but as she stood there in front of him in her exasperated state the similarities were a lot closer then he had thought.

"Bobby had told me about the curse….. Before I took the jump." He looked at her hoping she would know what he meant. Placing her hands on her hips Jenna just stood there looking at him. Her face couldn't be read, no expression visible as she motioned with her hand for him to carry on. "When… When I came out… and we got…" He swallowed as he looked at her lifting a brow. "Closer."

Jenna closed her eyes sighing heavily as she turned around. Unable to look at him as the memories from that time became fresh again. His touch, his smell…. His taste.

"I don't understand." She spoke to him, only then turning back around to look at him again.

"That's just it Jen." Sam took a step towards her causing Jenna to take a tentative step back. "The way I was back then." They both continued their ways with Jenna moving back till she felt the wall on the other side of the room hit her back gently. "My whole existence was consumed with not caring who I hurt, who I killed or how I felt. To some extent I don't think I felt anything apart from one thing." At this point Sam was practically hovering over her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she faced up to him.

"Which was?" Jenna forced herself to raise a brow even if right there she felt totally intimidated by him.

"You." He simply stated causing her to look away automatically. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest and really didn't like the feel of it. Under Sam's scrutiny she couldn't make the eye contact which she so wanted to make. "It got under my skin that you wanted my brother more then me…. Even when you were with me."

It was at those words that she turned her head to finally look at him. A look of confusion stared right back at him as her mouth dropped from the revelation.

"It.." Was she could get out. Her eyes darting to anywhere around his face but his eyes as he cut off her sentence.

"So the only way. I thought I would have you was if I killed the demon. Locking the curse onto you….Forever." The sad look on Sam's features said it all but Jenna just couldn't fight back against the aggression which was building itself inside her. A single eyebrow arched itself high upon her face as she just stared in disbelief.

"You have got to be shitting me." She clearly spoke. "You allowed me for the best part of a year to still be looking for that demon. When all along you knew you had killed him. You knew…" She shoved both her hands against his chest pushing him away from her.

She couldn't stand the thought of him being near her right now. She felt betrayed and cheated. Sam scuffled his feet against the floor with the force of the push.

"I wasn't thinking back then Jenna." He openly stated, his eyes filled with sorrow for the pain he was putting her through. She huffed a sarcastic laugh as she shook her head insistently.

"Oh clearly you were Sam. You knew exactly what you were doing…. The one thing you thought you couldn't feel was jealousy. Jealousy over my feelings towards Dean." She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him. Sam's eyes darted from the floor to her face.

"I wanted you to want me as much as you wanted Dean." He Jaw just clenched as he spoke. "But.. But. Jenna. I'll sort this out. I'll find a way to stop it all… You gotta believe me?"

Sam stood in front of her his hands open either side of him. He didn't know how she would respond, she looked so small and lost as she stood before him. Jenna drew her lower lip in against her teeth as she inhaled deeply while looking at him. What she said next took him by surprise.

"And how do you feel now?" Her eyes looked like emotionless pits as she stared back at him. Wavering for a few moments Sam reluctantly gathered himself to take a few steps towards her.

"I'm still jealous.." He trailed off. No longer wanting to delve deeper into it as he watched Jenna shake her head. She raised her hand slowly in a stop motion to him.

"I can't do this Sam… I really can't. The more time I spend around your brother the shorter my lifespan is and now you give me this little revelation!" Emotionally exhausted she flopped herself down on the edge of the single cot bed.

Wringing her hand in her lap, a clear sign that she was worried. Sam slowly paced for a little while in front of her before choosing to take a seat on the chair near her.

"I'm so fucking mad Sam.. I don't even know where to begin." She glared at him causing the younger Winchester to lower his head with shame.

"I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of back then, Jen. Letting you come hunting with me was one of them." Jenna just turned her face away from him. Her hurt and anger finally caving in to allow a few tears to fall. Noticing this Sam moved his chair closer to her, placing his hand over hers. "I'm sorry I did that. Sorry I killed that demon before you could…. And sorry we got closer then we should have."

She turned back to him, her eyes seething with resentment. Resentment for the hunter who she had actually grown quite fond of. She felt nothing but betrayal and heartache as she looked at Sam.

Jenna stood and started to pace the floor just as she had when Sam had joined her. As she turned to pace the other way she walked straight into the young Winchester. Sam had stood and was approaching her but suddenly stopped in his tracks when she bumped into him. Her eyes wildly looked up at him, a small crease was formed between her brows as she craned her neck up. Absently Sam took hold of her arms. His strong hands gripped her near her shoulders.

"Let me fix this Jenna?… Please?" He practically pleaded. Causing Jenna to clench her jaw and shake her head. Her mind raced with too many thoughts, too many feelings she couldn't get any words out even if she had wanted to.

Sam's hand gently lifted and wiped away a stray hair from her face. His soft fingers brushed against her cheek, she sighed closing her eyes for few seconds before realising that he was a little too close to her. Frowning she harshly pushed Sam away.

"Don't you do that." Her voice gave a warning as she pointed at him. "Don't you.. Dare Sam!" raising her tone somewhat.

"I.. I didn't mean to." Sam stepped back and quickly repeating himself. "I can fix it.. Let me." She couldn't even look at him as she just walked past him, only for her to pause when he spoke again. "Just give me time Jenna and I will sort it." Turning her head to back into the room at him she let go of a breath.

"You'll have to make it fast Sam… As I ain't got a lot of time." Her head dropped as she slowly departed the confines of the cellar.

She sat there on the hood of some vehicle which was no longer recognisable as Sam stepped down the steps to the remaining house. Placing his hands in his pockets he looked down at his feet for several seconds.

"What did you mean back there Jen about time?" He looked up at her flicking some of his tousled hair from his view. As she lifted her eyes to look at him Sam could swear he heard his heart break a little. It was clear that the fight in her was slowing down and he feared that there was nothing he could do to help.

"The nightmares have started again. And I swear the I'm seeing things…. Little things." She scratched her neck and drew her arms more around herself in a protective manner. "I can feel the cold breath of death on my neck Sam." She just looked up at him. "There's only so much running from your brother I can do…. And I'm tired." Sighing she rubbed a hand on the back of her neck and slid herself from the hood of the car. Turning her body to look up at him.

"If you cared anything about me then you'll help me here." She accused.

Sam frowned cause he knew that he did care for her. Probably a little bit more then she should have. There was just something about Jenna that he wanted for himself. Not for Dean. Dean didn't deserve her. But what made him think that he had any right to her? Any right to even say that he was more deserved. He had always felt a connection towards her. From the first day they had met but Jenna was instantly drawn to his older brother. Maybe it was that curse. The prophecy she had on her. He didn't really know, he just knew that at times it was frustrating to see. Then when he had arrived back from the lock box with Lucifer his jealousy had taken on a new level. Jenna was finally wanting him and he loved that. Her pain for not being with Dean, he loved to see cause he knew it would be his arms that would try and take that so called pain away from her.

Seeing her standing there before him right now though. All he felt was sorrow. Fear clearly being held in her eyes as she glanced around the yard. Sam wanted to reach out and hold her. Tell her that everything would be okay and that he would fix his mistakes. His mistake in taking that demon away from her. From the moment Bobby had let it slip he knew he had to find it and kill it. It was a selfish act. He was fully aware of that but right at this moment he regretted his actions. The look Jenna sent his way every time she glanced at him was filled with so much loathing. It broke him and he knew he would have to make it up to her and his brother. If Dean was ever to find out…

"Are you going to tell him Jen?" He asked nervously. Shuffling his feet a little. Shaking her head as she placed her hands into her back pockets looking at him.

"Where would I even start Sam?.. And don't tell me he has a right to know. I'm fully aware of that." She practically spat the last end of the sentence out at him.

"Your gonna help me sort this without Dean finding out Sam. You owe me that much." Her finger jutted out, Jenna once again finding herself angry at the younger Winchester. "And.. That Crowley dude. We're gonna need his help. He knows more then he's letting on." She nodded confidentially and drew her hand into her hair once again as worry took over her.

"Dean will start asking questions. He has a right to be told Jenna." A set of confused looks crossing his face as he looked at her. Sighing Sam drew his hands up and placed them on his hips lowering his head a little as he did.

"Leave Dean to me." She sternly told the younger Winchester. About to open his mouth again Sam froze as his cell phone started to ring. Jenna's eyes went large as she looked at him. A mental pleading with him went on for a few seconds before he reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell.

"Hey Dean…" Was all Jenna heard as she slowly trailed back into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Lifting her head, Jenna stared up under her lashes at the black Impala which was rolling in her direction across the gravel of the salvage yard. It had been two days since she had seen the older Winchester. Sending him a message the night before which eagerly Dean had replied, offering to come up and help her with her own car the following morning. And there is was. Distraction number one gave Sam some time to find some clues about her curse. There was always a way of breaking them right? She flared her nostrils and sighed when she thought about this mess. She was still pissed at Sam for what he did but even if it was her who had killed that demon she'd still be stuck with the damn thing hanging over her head. What actually irritated her more was the reason why he killed it in the first place.. Jealousy? Spite? Whatever it was bugged her to no end. Yet still more questions she had for the younger Winchester but they'd have to wait for now.

The sound of gravel crunching underfoot alerted her to Deans presence stopping her thoughts in full flow.

"It looks threaded." He spoke, the usual subdued tone caused her to stop mid twist of the wrench. Looking up she found him there idly standing with his hands casually in the front pockets of his jeans.

She was sure her heart had shuddered to a stop for a few seconds before kick starting her brain again. Taking a quick breath and gathering herself, Jenna pushed herself up and away from under the open hood giving him a comical glare she just passed him the wrench.

"Be my guest, Winchester." she easily spoke and moved around him causing the elder Winchester to give her a crooked smile in return.

Her face lit up with a smile as he ducked his head under the hood. That was one thing she could never deny. Dean Winchester still had the ability to make her feel like a love sick teenager. Chuckling lightly Jenna lent back on the against the side of the car allowing Dean to work his magic.

"Your alternator's shot. you know?" He spoke with a slight strain in his voice as he was reaching inside the engine with both hands now.

"I know. Been meaning to get that sorted but she gave up the ghost last night." Jenna spoke as she reached into the cooler next to her feet retrieving two beer. Standing to her full height she was met with Dean's angry looking eyes. She frowned a little. "What?" she said confused causing the elder Winchester to just shake his head and practically snatch one of the cold beers from her hand.

"Your unbelievable that's what." He pointed the bottle towards her before taking a large gulp. "You've got to be more careful then that Jen." he scolded her.

She blew air from her nose before taking a large gulp of the beer herself.

"I'm all grown up Dean. Think I can take care of myself by now." Quirking a single brow at him. Putting the beer down Dean sighed and tucked his head back inside the engine bay.

"Oh I'm fully aware of that." The comment was short but Jenna could pick up the subtle hint of fire with in its meaning. She lowered her bottle and just sighed as she watched him work.

"Can we go for one day without bitching at each other please?" She kept her eyes trained on him. "We need to move on from this Dean." Turning slightly so her hip now rested against the blue Mustang. A few grunts and clunking later Dean pulled free the damaged part and tossed it to the ground.

"Okay, fine. You don't want to do this no? Jen you never want to do this." Shaking his head as he lent down retrieving the newer part and opening it gaining access to it. "Tell me this? What is you plan? What you doing with all this? Are you staying or you gonna run again?" His expression firm with both brows raised as he turned himself around again and leant into the engine bay.

She was stuck between a rock and hard place with that comment. What was she really meant to say? Burrowing her eyes into her hand before taking another gulp from the now slightly warming bottle.

"I haven't decided yet." There was no excuse she could use. Or more so think of. "I want to re build the house." She looked over the remains of the building with a sad heavy heart.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this Jen." Finally standing up from under the hood. Dean looked at her as he picked up his beer and finally taking a long pull on it. She frowned at his comment.

"What's that meant to mean? Is that another dig at me for leaving?" she was on the defensive. Dean just shrugged as he wiped his hands on an old cloth.

"If the shoe fits." He shrugged. "Jen, you just up and left in the middle of the night. Poof you were gone, Bobby was worried sick."

She shuck her head at him.

"It wasn't like that." turning her head to face him.

"No, that's right. It was me you just left." He drained his bottle and tossed it into a metal barrel that stood near them both. Then walked off leaving her standing there.

Her fist was clenched around the bottle as she slammed it into the same barrel. With Dean now stomping off into the jungle of cars she turned gripping the sides of the car. Fury running through her veins. If only he understood what was going on in her head? With her even. Jenna pushed herself off the vehicle and marched after him.

"Dean!" She shouted causing the older Winchester to turn on his heels. "Yes, I ran!" She practically screamed at him. Roughly shoving her hand to her hips. "I.. I had to get away." She stumbled over her words a little.

"From me Jenna, Me." He stated prodding a finger into his chest to make his point. "You ran from me, without even a goodbye." The look he gave her turned her stomach. Jenna closed the gap between them a little. "Was it really that bad huh?" He was still ranting. "Then when I finally did hear from you, it was over divorce papers?" His eyes seemed to burn into her soul. "Fucking divorce papers!" Dean swiped a hand into his hair sighing heavily after shouting at her.

"And yet you wouldn't sign them."

Cocking a single brow in a defensive manner Jenna just stared up at him. "Christ Dean… I was fucking suffocating. Everyone around me thought something bad was gonna happen." He just gave her a look of disbelief and shook his head. "I'm not a child or a civi, I was raised as a hunter just like you. We know what can happen." She paused for a second. "Our lives are short. That's just how it is." She took a breath and relaxed her arms either side of her.

"So you thought you'd go cross country with my brother instead? Play happy families. That it?"

Jenna closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take.

"Do we have to do this again Dean?" Crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

He just glared at her with his brows raised. The very fact that she had ran away with his own brother turned his stomach every time he thought about it. Dean wasn't sure if he would ever get over it. He had stated to both of them that it was past history but every time he looked at them both, his stomach did somersaults and his blood boiled.

"Just don't." she flexed her hand out at him showing him her palm before calmly placing them deep within her pockets. "After Sam took the jump. I saw you." That seemed to gain his attention as he lifted his head to look at her. Confusion set upon his feature. "You came here to say goodbye to dad."

Dean just nodded his head as he relived those moments, the empty feeling he felt inside as he said a farewell to the father figure who had always been there.

"I was standing over there." She turned her head to point out a spot a in the yard as she carried on talking. "It took every fibre of my being not to rush over to you that day." Her head finally turned back to look at him. Dean shuffled his feet a little as he frowned at her.

"The moment I needed you most Jen, you still weren't there." Was all he said with a weary sigh.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could manage to say. The words barely audible as she spoke. Dean just stared at her no emotion visible on his face causing Jenna to rub the back of her neck uncomfortably before walking back towards her car.

"How long you planning on staying for Jen?" He quickly said to her.

Jenna turned on her heals to look at him.

"Why? Wanting to get rid of me that fast?" She answered back with another question. Dean just pinched the top of his nose. She really knew how to wind him up.

"Is that what I said?" He snapped back at her. "it's a simple question and I think I have a right to know." Gaining a few steps towards the female hunter. Jenna glanced back to where her childhood home once stood with a heavy heart she looked back towards where Dean stood.

"I need to get my life in order Dean." She had her plan already mapped out in her head. Getting emotionally involved with Dean Winchester at this point wasn't it. Yet. Somewhere inside her she had expected it.

"Then stay." His voice was low as he spoke. "Rebuild this place. Live here." He motioned around them.

She tenderly placed a warm hand on Dean's arm as she looked up at him. A small smile creeping to her lips as she shook her head.

"It wouldn't work. We both know that." Dean frowned at her and moved his arm from her grasp.

"Its cause of me isn't it?" He looked down into her eyes. "I'm the reason why you won't stay?" It wasn't really a question. He knew she didn't want to be around him and it near killed him to think that she felt this way. Dean was never good with rejection at the best of times. But coming from her seemed to hurt all that more.

"You wouldn't understand." Jenna turned again as she walked away from him.

"Try me." He had gained on her and was practically pulling her arm to make her look at him. "You owe me an explanation Jen. Cause so far?… You've given me bupkis sweetheart."

He could feel his confusion turning into anger quickly as Jenna narrowed her eyes at him. He knew she hated it when he called her sweetheart. Once again Dean knew this would gain a reaction out of her. Jenna looked down at his hand around her arm and yanked it aggressively.

"It doesn't concern you Dean." She noted firmly to him. Deans jaw clenched with frustration as he took a step towards her, naturally Jenna stepped back.

"My wife does a bunk and it doesn't concern me?" He snorted a chastised laugh from his nose. "It has everything to do with me. And no one is giving me answers!" Practically yelling at her causing her to create a needed distance between them.

It was at this point that Jenna actually considered telling Dean. Her mind pondered the very thought, she closed her eyes tightly as she locked it back up. There was no way that she could tell him. She knew what his reaction would be and right now both Winchesters were needed out there. Taking out the Leviathans and Dick Roman. By rights she shouldn't have even got Sam involved but at this point it was too late to go back on her word. She opened her eyes to find Dean gripping both her arms.

"Jen.. Tell me." His face was practically pleading her. Then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could up with and with his hands touching her she couldn't exactly think straight. "I can't Dean. Not yet." She felt his hands relax as they slid further down her arms.

Breathing a long breath from his nose Dean looked down to his hands that were still hooked around Jenna's arms. He moved them down further till he reached her wrists and then slid his hands around hers. Palm to palm till he entwined their fingers. Jenna just stood and watched it. It was something he used to used when he was thinking of the right words to say.

"When the times right. You tell me okay?" He then looked up at her. All she could do was nod and swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Had they finally come to some type of agreement? She hoped so, cause she couldn't keep fighting with him like this. They were never good at fighting. Both always said something hurtful and she didn't want that to happen again.

"I can't fight with you anymore Dean…. Its too draining." Jenna separated one of their hands, lifting it to hold his lower arm.

She managed to smile even though her body felt as if it couldn't move. Then from no where she saw Dean leaning into her. He mind screamed to move away as she knew what would happen yet her heart raced with want as she found herself slowly moving towards him. His lips attentively touched hers. As if to feel it out. Dean wasn't sure whether he was going to get a fist in the face but at that moment he didn't really care. All he knew was that he was forever drawn to Bobby Singers daughter. As their lips touched Jenna welcomed him more when her mouth parted slightly kissing him with a little more vigor. She could feel the warmth of his body as he slightly took a step against her. Letting go of her hands as his own hands cupped the sides of her face and entwined within her hair. It was faultless as always. Their mouths moved in perfect balance against one another and it always astonished her how right this always felt. Her stomach turned in light motions when she felt his tongue lightly flutter against hers. She wanted this to last. Wanted it to be like this forever.

Then without word she could see movement behind her lids. A flashing of something. Her brows frowned as they continued to kiss. Then she heard it. The screaming, ear piercing, blood curdling scream but the screaming was her. Jenna had pushed Dean away from her and was holding the sides of her head. Painful tears streamed down her cheeks as she was hunched over in agonizing pain. Dean had wondered what she was doing the moment her hands shoved him away from her. Raking a hand into his hair till he heard her scream. His hands darted out to take a hold of her but she pushed him away.

"Jen, hey… Jenna!" He tried again as worry and panic drew up from the pit of his stomach.

He felt helpless as he tried to calm the women who he still loved. She fell down to her knees as her body shook with the painful intrusion into her brain. Imagines flashed behind her eyes. Bodies being torn to shreds. The bloody faces of loved ones. He mothers face covered in blood on the kitchen floor. Her own imaginary death. It was like being stuck in your very own Freddy Kruger nightmare.

"Jen!... Jenna!"

She could barely make out Deans voice among her own screaming. Then nothing… Only blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing which came back was her hearing. The muffled voices seemed to vibrate through her skull. She knew the voices, knew who it was yet her body refused to move till the tingling sensation in her fingers stirred her. Suddenly she found rough hands touching her. They were warm, welcoming even. As she encouraged her lids to finally open she was met with the worried face of Dean. He sighed once he could see into her brown eyes.

"Hey." his concerned face seemed to relax once she smiled at him.

Wincing under heavy breath she slowly dragged her weary body into an upright position, calmly wiping a hand over her forehead. She then saw that she was no longer at the salvage yard. Frowning in confusion when she made out the younger Winchester standing with his back against one of chairs. His face spoke a million words as he just nodded to her.

"Wha... Where am I?" her thoughts were still laced with the images her mind had been violated with.

"Your at a motel Jen." Sam chose to speak before his brother could causing Dean to give a glare towards his younger brother who now had pulled out the chair to sit down quietly.

Jenna scrutinized the pair. Something wasn't right as her eyes darted from left to right.

"When were you gonna tell me?" His voice vibrated as he sat sideways on the bed next to her.

His hand subconsciously coming up to pull a stray hair from her face. Blinking several times Jenna wondered for a split second what he meant. She looked across to Sam who now couldn't make eye contact with her. He'd gone against her word. She could read it on his face, clear as day and now she felt sick to her stomach. This was the second time that Sam had betrayed her. How could he? Her mind repeated the last three words over and over again.

"What'd you mean?" she played it dumb. Something she was quite used to when it came to the elder Winchester. "I must have fainted." shrugging her shoulders as she attempted to disembark the bed.

Dean rouse from his feet placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her back down.

"No. You talk... I think you've fed me enough bullshit for far to long Singer." He was serious.

He'd been left to believe that everything which had gone wrong between them was his fault and now Sam turns around and gives him the truth? He was furious with his brother and even more so with her. The second he had called Sam when she collapsed he knew something was off. The tone of voice which Sam used. It was like he was expecting for it to happen. She gave him a feeble attempt of a facial shrug.

"I don't know what your talking about Dean. I fainted, that's it." blankly staring at him.

"Stop it Jen!" he shouted causing her to flinch back from him. He pointed a finger towards his brother who now sat there with his head down. "Sam's told me everything. For once in your life, just tell the truth."

tilting her head down Jenna was unable to make eye contact with the elder Winchester. Stubbornly shaking her head before she made a look in Sam's direction.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell him, Sam." Betrayal was the only word she could find for how she felt.

"Do you realize what even happened?" Dean's face once again clouding her vision and stopping Sam from even opening his mouth.

"I know what happened Dean. " she spoke sharply to him as she began to pull herself more upright, swinging her legs from the bed.

"Then please enlighten me." He swung his arms out while he paced in front of her.

Squinting her eyes she tried to focus in on him. He was obviously still ranting but she couldn't hear him. Visions.. She was having them again and in such a short space of time. Blinking rapidly to clear her sight didn't seem to work. She turned her head to where Sam was only to find him with black eyes. Opening her mouth she couldn't form the words just a short gasp of air as she found Dean again. His face looked bloodied, smeared even. Eyes blood shot and angry. This wasn't the man she had fallen so hard for. Rapidly she turned her face away from him. Things were moving in the room, the pillow her head was on seemed to crawl into life from unseen bugs. Jenna closed her eye lids wanting it all to go away. Reopening them she found Sam kneeling in front of her. His hands gently grasping onto hers, his face gentle and kind causing jenna to smile lightly at him.

"You just saw something didn't you Jen?" he questioned and she responded with a simple nod of the head then covered his large hand with one of hers.

"Your eyes were black. Things... Things seemed to move." Sam just nodded as he listened to her.

"And you know they weren't real right?" he had to make sure. The last thing he wanted was to have her performing an exorcism on him.

"I'm not mad Sam."

Dean listened to her open confessions as if he was a stranger in the room. His shoulder resting upon the wall next to him. His heart slowly breaking as he watched this tender moment. Many questions passing through his thoughts the main one being. Why couldn't she be like this with him? Sam's tone was low and caring.

"Jenna, you understand why I had to tell Dean? This has gone on for too long." His words were calm yet to the point.

Slowly Sam lifted his hand to Jenna's chin, raising her face as she now looked down to their entwined hands. She was scared. He could see the fear in her features and the way she shook as she sat almost child like on the side of the bed. From this angle he could see the closeness she and Sam shared, feeling like an outsider from where he stood.

"I'm scared Sam." she simply put it as she glanced to Dean.

"we'll fix it." Dean took a step towards them. "You start talking and we'll fix it Jen."

her glazed expression told a thousand stories of her feelings and fears to him. Washing a hand down her face she struggled to stand. A little wobbly on her feet causing Sam to quickly take her by the elbow. Shrugging it off and holding her hand up she made it clear that was capable of doing it herself. Forever the independent one.

"I'm fine Sam. I just need to wash my face." stepping quietly between the brothers she closed the door, leaning her back against its wooden frame.

Sam looked at his older brother. Emotion filled eyes zoomed in on his older brother as he watched his movements. His body was practically frozen with the fear he held inside of him. Sam saw it the moment he brought Jenna through the motel door. Cradled in his protective arms, he held her close even at one stage pushing Sam away. Yet when Sam had established what had actually happened to her Dean's legs were no longer able to hold him up. He heavily sat next to her on the bed. A shaky hand brushing down her hair. He felt betrayed. Wronged by his brother and wronged by his so called wife. They'd both kept this little secret between them for... well for too long for his liking. Dean just sent his younger brother a glare, it was all he could do. He felt if he spoke to him he would do something which he would later regret so silence was the best method. Sam hated it. With just the sound of Dean's heavy breathing was driving him crazy, he itched to say something but he knew that if he did, it would no doubt sent his brother into an uncontrollable rage. Clearing his throat to gain Dean attention Sam stood and pointed a finger towards the motel door.

"I'll... I'll go get her some water or..... something." He swallowed dryly when Dean made eye contact with him.

"Yeah, you do that." was all the elder Winchester could master washing a hand down his tired face in the process.

Her back firmly pressed against the bathroom door she breathed heavily.

"Get a grip Jenna." She spoke chastising herself as placed a calming hand against her chest.

Her heart was beating fast, it drummed furiously under her fingers as she slowly made her way towards the sink. Placing her palms either side of the porcelain she scrunched her faced at the sight that met her in the mirror. She looked terrible. Dark circles had began to form beneath her eyes and she could swear that she'd aged 10 years in the space of a day. Running the faucet she allowed the cold water to fill the sink, plunging her hands into the basin she pooled the cooling water before allowing it to wash over her face. As she opened her eyes her vision seemed to blur before settling on a figure stood in the corner of the room. She felt frozen with fear as she watched the man lift his right hand and take out a small pocket watch then placing it back. His wore a smart looking suit and walking cain to match. Opening her mouth, Jenna was about to speak before he hushed her. A thin like pale finger raised to his mouth as he pursed his lips. Quickly she twirled around to look to this man, only to find that he was no longer here.

"What the hell?" She questioned herself in the dim light of the bathroom. Steadying herself she took the towel from its rail and wiped her face. Knowing damn well that now she would have to face the brothers and more importantly Dean.

His head lifted as he heard the bathroom door click open and there she stood. He could barely recognize her as the feisty women he met three years before. She had lost everything in a mater of days all the while trying to deal with... Well whatever this was that's happening to her. He still wasn't sure what it was, Sam had been sketchy to say the very least.

"You ready to talk?" His voice appeared sterner then what it was meant to and Dean mentally kicked himself for it but he was still pissed at her and at Sam.

Lifting a hand he gestured to one of the chairs, his pulsed sped up slightly when she smiled and shook her head.

"I'd rather stand." Shifting on her feet she inclined her head. "How much did Sam tell you?" The query of her tone made Dean look up to where she stood over him.

"I got the general gist of it. Sam we pretty clear with the whole. 'Curse' thing." he frowned as he raised his arms and motioned with his fingers as he spoke the word curse.

Her mind questioned whether he was taking this seriously. Eventually she sat on the edge of the bed coming to the conclusion that her legs could no longer hold her up and once there she rested her elbows against her knees.

"You do realize how serious this is Dean? My life is on a shoe string at the moment. I'm seeing things, hearing things." She pinched her lids shut at the thought. "Right now I think i'd be quite happy on a psych ward." The unsettled look she gave him caused him to squirm a little.

Rubbing his brow with uncertainty he just looked at her.

"Jen, are you telling me that this is gonna kill you?" The stunned look she gave him spoke volumes.

"Sam didn't tell you?" Dean shook his head telling her no.

"Dean.. The closer I get to you the faster its gonna kill me." With that he practically jumped from his seat. "What are you doing?" She questioned confused.

Grabbing her by the arm he yanked her up to her feet.

"Your going." Looking her dead in the eye and nodding his head a yes. "Your gonna get in your car and your gonna drive as far away from me and you possibly can. The further the better." With his words his hands began to tighten around arm causing her to squirm with him his grip.

"Dean..."

"No, Jenna listen. I've already got your dad's death on my hands. I'm not about to add yours to it." With a strong pull of her arm she had freed herself, her jaw clenching tightly as she shook her head.

"I'm done running." The emotion was clear in her voice as she raised its volume. "That's all I have ever done since the first day I ever met you. And you know what?... I'm tired. Tired of running Dean. I need to face this thing head on and nothing you or Sam can change my mind on that." It was then that angry tears flushed their way down her cheeks. Grievously he looked down at her.

"Then let us help." He hated seeing her like this. So weak and afraid, almost like a child. Dean reached out to guide his finger softly over her cheek swiping the tear away. Jolting back Jenna was met with a shocking pain to her chest.

"Jenna? What is it?" Dean questioned as he took a step towards her.

She held a hand to him stopping him in his tracks as she buckled over with pain stumbling to her knees, she began to cough and splutter. Cupping a hand over her mouth as she did so. Slowly she pulled it away, he eyes growing wide at the sight of the crimson blood that had dusted over her palm. Dean had frozen in place as he looked on. The only thing he wanted to do was to run to her, help her, to hold her. His eyes shot to the door as he now saw Sam standing in the doorway.

Rushing forward Sam was by her side within seconds. His large frame helping her to stand, protectively cocooning her. "

Just breath. Are you alright? What happened?" Jenna's labored breathing eventually evened out as she drew a hand over her mouth wiping excess blood away.

Nodding her head she just made eye contact with Dean as he looked on bewildered.

"What happened?" Sam repeated looking to his brother for an answer. Dean measly shrugged shaking his head.

"I..I just touched her face and she, she started coughing." His hand gestured towards her as he then moved it through his hair.

"What's happened here Sam?"

The younger Winchester frowned at his brother as he looked down to Jenna.

He didn't know how to soften the blow so he just came out with it.

"The closer you get the more serious this is getting for her." His eyes shifted from person to the other. "From what i've found, This seems to manifest itself the longer you spend in each others company." He exhaled loudly as he looked down to the brown haired girl. "Jenna. I really think we should get someone in on this one. Its gone way beyond any of us."

Looking up at him she just nodded.

"Yeah." Her eyes meeting Dean's again for a second.

Clearing his throat he tentatively took a step forward. "I'll get hold of Cas."


	13. Chapter 13

His warm palm extended, placing it firmly upon her brow. Frowning as he did so Jenna sent a frustrated glance at Dean. Who was seated in the chair opposite. His elbows settled on his thighs as he sat forward and watched the angel do his work. The feeling was odd to say the least, she just couldn't describe it as she closed her eyes. It was as if someone was playing within her skull causing her to shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"I'm telling ya, your not gonna find anything." she objected to the hand placement causing Dean to shush her loudly.

Jenna bit the inside of the cheek wanting to tell him to shut up but instead she just gave a heavy inhale of her breath.

"well?" Dean spoke to the angel as Castiel released his hand from her forehead.

The angel stepped back a few paces as he looked over her. Her brows furrowed as her golden brown eyes watched on.

"Cas." Dean spoke a little louder gaining the angels attention.

"You need to summon Crawley." those simple words caused Jenna's eyes to pop wildly open as panic began to rage inside her.

"What? Why?" the words came out fast. Castiel just glanced down at her seated position then moved his eyes into Dean's direction.

"Her body is covered in demonic wardings. I'm unable to break them, let alone fix what's happening to her." for a moment Jenna looked like a fish out of water as her mouth bobbed open and closed several times, it was Sam who managed to break the unbearable silence that had now filled the small room.

"Why would she have these Cas?" Sam wasn't sure if he even wanted to know at this point.

The Angel looked at her for a moment before looking back towards Sam.

"The demons wanted her and Dean not to get close. Their soul-mates and this was the demons get out clause to stop their futures." Jenna just stared wide eyed at the older hunter as she watched his Adam apple bob up and down in his throat several times. Abruptly she stood.

"Get Crawley here now!" she bit out between her teeth. Enraged by the very thought that she'd been tainted by a demon.

"let's just calm down here a minute." Dean attempted to reason, reaching out towards her with his hand causing Jenna to take a step back.

"I can't touch you remember." her voice held a strain which he'd never heard before.

Slowly he dropped his hand to his side and took a step back, nodding his head.

"I'll go get the stuff we need." It was Sam's turn to comment. The hairs on his neck prickled as his eyes darted from Dean to Jenna with their stand offish body language. Eventually she turned her head to eye the younger Winchester simply stating.

"Thanks." Making his exit, Sam left.

* * *

 

The two just looked at one another, no words said. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She sensed the angel taking a step towards her and saw Dean's out stretched hands ready to grab her arms. Only her brain failed to realize that he was wanting to help her, for when she looked at the older Winchester his eyes were black as night and his lips held a smirk that she'd never seen from him before. Her natural instinct was to fight. From no where she raised her first and put all her body weight into it. Connecting with his jaw and causing Dean to stumble backwards. In a fast movement she reached back to the band of her Jeans pulling out a silver knife branded with a devils trap. Swinging her arm ready to drive the knife in she was abruptly grabbed from behind by large hands. Castiel and Sam pulled her back as she flailed her arms with a murderous scream and dropped the knife. Sam shouted her name in an attempt to calm her but it was futile. She shrieked and hissed at the younger Winchester as his grip held firm. Dean stood with his back planted firmly against the wall. A small flick of blood evidence to the punch at the corner of his lip. Bringing his hand to his mouth he wiped it away. He'd never seen her like this, her disheveled locks flying everywhere as she fought against the restraining hands that were keeping her in place.  
She felt the fear creep up like acid from her throat as she looked to the faces around her. These weren't the men who she knew and loved they were something different to her.

Tight rope wrapped itself around her wrists as she felt herself slammed into a chair. She struggled, writhing in the seat as she attempted to free herself from the confines of the rope. Closing her eyes tightly she wanted to disregard the images she was seeing as she continued to look ahead at the elder Winchester.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She shouted out to anyone who would listen. Sam planted a hand on her shoulder as he rounded her to come face on.

"Get a hold of it Jen." he spoke sternly towards her.

But in Jenna's mind that isn't what she heard. That wasn't what she saw. To her Sam was Trying to attack her, his eyes joining his brothers in their blackness and Castiel? Well he was faceless, Just a blur and shifting fast. Frozen in his spot Dean could only watch as the two men fought with her. She royally was freaking him out and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Dean." someone spoke. "Dean!" it was Castiel who drew him out of the daze he was currently in as he looked at the angel who was trying to contain the girl he loves. "You need to leave." Castiel firmly told him causing the elder Winchester to shake his head.

"I'm not leaving her." He glared at Cas and his brother.

"You have to. Its you who is causing this... Your presence." He stepped forward to where she was fighting against her restrains.

Jenna began to fight more wildly then before, suddenly she froze and just stared at him. Dean swallowed as the sight. Her cheeks and forehead glistened with beads of sweat. Her eyes were wide with fear. She was afraid of him and it was for reason's unknown to him. For he didn't know what she was seeing. Her worst nightmare maybe? He drew the palm of his hand down over his mouth as he only nodded once to Castiel. Making his way around her, Dean just patted Sam gently on his back before making his exit.

* * *

 

All he could do was pace. His feet planting heavily upon the ground as he marched backwards and forwards outside the motel room. Behind the door he could hear her shouts and anguish. He hated this, hating seeing her this way. His mind was a jumble of incoherent thoughts that he couldn't make head nor tail of. Leaning his back against the wall next to motel door Dean just closed his eyes tightly.

She pulled at the ropes screaming obscenities at the two men in the room.

"Jenna just calm down, please." Sam pleaded with her as he knelt down in front of her.

He'd all but expected her to have gone back to herself with Dean leaving, but that was yet to happen cause right now she was terrified. She pulled away from him when he reached out to move a hair from her glistening skin.

"Shouldn't she be okay by now?" He questioned the angel. Knowing Dean was now outside it should have subsided the effects the elder Winchester had on her. Castiel stood there with his arms folded and head tilted a little to the left.

"It should have." He calmly spoke, approaching her and placing his hand on her head.

Subsequently settling her and her fright. Her head falling forward, chin resting against her chest as her breathing evened out. Silence, she was quiet but behind the closed lids it carried on. Her brain fought with what was real and what wasn't as those demons tourchered her. Castiel lifter her head upwards and the frown on his face grew deeper. Blood. He could see it, a build up at the corners of her mouth.

"did she bleed before?" he let her head fall forwards gracefully as he looked at the younger Winchester. Sam's mouth dropped open at the sight and he quickly made his way to her her. Hands cupping her face gently as he tried to rouse her. His thumb ran across her bottom lip gathering some of the red substance.

"before you got here, she. She'd just had coughing fits. Why is she bleeding?" he looked up to the trench coat wearing angel.

"Tell your brother to get Crowley here. And fast Sam." Castiel placed a heavy hand on the young man's Shoulder. Sam didn't even look at him as he stood. Just a simple nod of the head and he vanished out the door.

* * *

 

Crossing his arms Castiel took in the sight of the young women. Everything that was meant to happen hadn't and all because of a curse. Something the angels had been aware of from day one. They had anticipating on the Winchesters finding out, but that never happened and after the whole apocalypse saga of Michael and Lucifer which never quite happened either the angels had just let it be. Seeing her like this. Castiel feared the worse. He knew how this curse snowballs and knew that no angel could stop it. It was all put into motion by the demons and was only fixable by them. He didn't like the visible blood that was slowly making its slick exit from her mouth and pooling in her lap. Internal damage of some sorts for sure, Cas felt helpless as he looked to the door as it opened seeing Sam stride in followed by the demon in his usual attire of a black suit. Before the door closed he could see Dean. His hands in his front pockets and shoulders slumped. Cas swallowed at the sight of his friend and the worry he was feeling before the door closed.

"well.." the demon cockily observed as he walked around her.

"She's sedated" the angel spoke quickly to him.

"looks like things have sped up for Singer." He glanced down at her, wiping a hand over her hair as he said it.

"and you need to fix this now!" Sam pointed to her, irritation seeping from his lips. With his mouth open ready to say something he was stopped by the demon. Crowley held his hand out towards him.

"No promises moose." with the same hand he turned and placed it on her head. Closing his eyes only to open them again.

Sam took a step back at the the sight of the red eyes before him. The demon tilted his head as if reading something. Crowley pursed his lips retrieving his hand in the process as his eyes returned to their natural color.

"this is unfix-able." He stated to the men in the room. "it's just going to get worse for her. The curse has taken a life of its own." He shook his head as he looked down at her.

"What?! Everything is fixable. Do something." Sam raged and walked closer to the demon causing Castiel to place a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Sam." He warned.

The younger Winchester glared at the angel.

"No! He has to do something. She's not going to die from this." Sam's eyes wondered from from one person to the other.

"I can assure you, she will die. Maybe not today but she will at some stage. That my moose is a guarantee." He smiled and waved his finger at the younger Winchester.

Sam was trying to process the information that was being passed to him from the demon.

"What, What if Dean and I leave her. Stay away from her? She'll be fixed right?" He was in total denial of what had been said. Sam's sad eyes drew over to Castiel and his heart just sank even more as the angel shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that Sam. Jenna.." Cas sighed before starting again. "Jenna's left it too long for any of us to help her. Its too far gone." The angel looked at where the demon was standing and frowned at him as he watched Crowley stroke his fingers into Jenna's hair causing her murmur.

"If Dean walks away from her, it'll buy her some time." The demon spoke causing Sam's face seemed to light up to this news. Hearing her moan a little again he shoved his hands out at the demons chest.

"Watch it moose." Crowley stated and wiped a his hand down his chest as if Sam had just passed him germs.

"How long?... How long?!" He practically shouted at the demon. "How long will it give her?"

Crowley shrugged his shoulder and casually put his hands into his pockets.

"A year? Maybe two? Look guys. I'm sorry about Singer but if we're done?" He casually asked which caused Sam to shake his head and wave his hand at him.

"Yeah. Whatever." He watched as the demon vanished.

With sorrowful eyes Sam looked at Castiel.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" He prayed for all hope that there was. The angels blue eyes felt for Sam. He knew of the feelings Sam held for Jenna but he also knew how strongly Dean and Jenna's bond was.

"I could stop the visions but only for a short amount of time, Sam. I suggest that time should be used to say your goodbyes." Castiel placed a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder as the younger Winchester hung his head. He didn't like how this was playing out and knowing Dean was out side and waiting for a healthy Jenna made his skin crawl. With a sniff he held his head up and breathed out a shaky breath.

"I'll... I should tell Dean." He looked down at her still slumped forward and restrained in her chair.

"she'll be okay Sam." Castiel reassured.

Dean turned around rapidly at the sound of the door opening. After hearing the silence his mind went into over drive with what could possibly be happening to her.

"How is she?" he questioned rushing over to his brother. Sam's glazed eyes fixed on his causing him to inhale deeply. "Sammy? What is it? Did Crowley fix her?" Dean frantically asked and held his brothers shoulders practically shaking him.

Sighing heavily Sam shook his head.

"She's not coming out of this Dean." like a band aid. The faster he told his brother the news the faster they could all get over this. Dean tilted his head to one side as if he didn't hear Sam's words.

"She's?... What'd you mean?" he furrowed his brows at his younger brother and took a step closer to him. Naturally Sam stepped back, his eyes glancing to the door before meeting his brothers features.

"The curse has taken a life of its own. I'm sorry Dean but there's no stopping it." pinching the bridge of his nose Sam went on. "It can only slow down but eventually it will kill her." Dean's eyes went wide with the revelation and from the look on his brothers face he was deadly serious. "Look, Dean. Cas had to sedate her back there but he's bringing her around and settling the visions for us to say goodbye." stumbling back Dean placed a hand over his chest.

He felt like he couldn't breath as he looked away from his brother.

"This can't be happening." When he looked back at Sam his eyes had glazed over. "So.. After everything she's gonna die anyway?" Sam answered with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry Dean." still feeling responsible he reached out to put a hand on his brother's shoulder only for Dean to shrug it off.

"No." Dean warned pointing a finger at him. "This shouldn't be happening to her... Not her, man." His tear filled eyes looked at his brother as he shook his head obstinately.

Sam felt for him, he knew how much Jenna meant to him. The one person to have ever made an impact on his life and now he really was going to lose her forever. His shaky hand wiped over his mouth as he just shook his head again as he looked at his brother.

"Cas thinks she could live for a long time Dean. She just has to stay away from us." Sam frowned as he looked at his brother.

"You mean me Sam.. Its me who's caused this." Dean responded with a bitter tone to his voice.

"No." Sam quickly added. "This is the angels and demons fault, not yours Dean. Their the ones who put both your destinies into action. Not you." It was then that Dean allowed Sam to place his hand on his shoulder. Supporting him best he could. When he knew that Sam was probably hurting too.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jenna?" His voice sounded soothing and his touch was warm. Rolling her head to one side she mumbled something incoherent. "Open your eyes." He told her as she struggled to come round.

Her eyes were heavy and the throbbing pain she was feeling before in her gut had vanished. With a heavy breath she eventually opened her lids. The silhouette of a man stood before.

"Cas.." she drew the word out with great effort. "What...What happened? " her mouth was dry as she wet her lips and swallowed trying to rid her throat of the razor sharp feeling.

"We had to tie you up." He easily spoke as she looked down to her wrists and noticed the rope burns there. She frowned at the sight of the now drying blood that had pooled on her lap.

"Why?" she looked up as the angel pulled a chair over towards her.

"The curse has taken hold of your mind, and body Jenna. I can't fix it and it would seem neither can Crowley "

Jenna quickly looked around the place as if expecting the demon to shown.

"Relax, he's gone." Castiel placed a comforting hand over hers. She just nodded her head wide eyed at him as she listened. "If you stay in Dean's company you'll die within hours... Days maybe." she removed her hand from under his and sat back in the chair with the revelation.

"I, left it too late didn't I?" she knew she had and her stubbornness had stopped her from asking for help too. She slumped her shoulders in defeat as the angel nodded at her. his ever watchful eyes taking in her body language.

"Your only chance is to leave Dean and for good. That way you could have at least a year." she cradled her head into her hand as she heard him speak.

Realistically she should have gone a long time ago and never returned to here. Cut all ties with everyone even her father. But it was his death that brought her back. She didn't resent him for dying she only resented the fact that Dean was here. Bringing all the feelings towards him that she fought so hard to get rid of.

Nodding her head to the angel she understood what he was saying. "I can subside the symptoms for 5 hours but by that time you should have said your goodbyes." He made eye contact with her and nodded his head. Needing to know that she fully understood what he was saying.

"Yeah... Yes, I understand." her voice broke with the words and she went to stand. Holding onto the angels arm as she did so for support. "Cas?...when my times up.." He nodded knowing what she was saying.

"I'll tell them Jenna, don't worry."

Her breath shook as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek she inhaled deeply and watched Castiel make his way to the door opening in. Her body went ridged at the sight of the elder Winchester and she could feel her pulse racing. Castiel's eyes drifted from Jenna to Dean and Sam cleared his throat causing her eyes to fall on him.

Cas spoke clearly to them all.

"You all have five hours and by the fourth she must have left." He looked at them all one by one so they understood him.

"Okay. Yeah. " It was Sam who broke the silence as he took a step into the motel room to where she stood.

"Cas?.." she quickly asked causing the angel you turn around. "I, keep seeing a man. He just stands there watching me at times." she quietly took at step in the direction of the angel.

"Your reapers following you."

Dean practically gasped and turned his body away. The shaking of his head clearly visible.

"I believe you'll be in good hands with him." this caused Jenna to frown.

"Why?" she frowned not understanding.

"Your reaper is death... Now remember five hours." He looked to all of them before vanishing leaving a shocked looking Dean.

"You must be highly regarded to have death as your reaper." Sam spoke trying to get a smile from either Dean or Jenna.

"huh... Yeah." Was all he got from her as his brother just continued to stare at her. Sam cleared his throat feeling the unwelcoming stillness fill the air.

"I think you guys need to talk. I'll head to the salvage yard and pick up your things Jenna." Sam's eyes lingered on her for a few seconds before he made his was away from the motel.

"How you feeling?" Dean carefully spoke as he closed the door quietly once he was fully in the room.

"Like someone's had a rave in my head." Smiling as she rubbed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out stopping Jenna in her tracks as she looked up at him. The flecks of gold glistened in her eyes from the midday sun as it made its way through the window.

"Don't be.. This is my own doing Dean. It would appear that I sealed my own fate." her mouth tried to smile as she shrugged a single shoulder. "If I hadn't been so stubborn and secretive then maybe we all could have stopped this when we had the chance. But instead I ran from it all." she inhaled deeply releasing her breath in a shaky wave. "And now... Now I have to face the consequences... "

he'd closed the gap on them before she even had time to notice. His hands cupping her face as he wiped the tears which had fallen away with his thumbs.

"I promise you... I'll keep looking for a way to stop this." all she could do was smile at his compassion as she looked into his beautiful eyes. "Till death do us part remember. You don't get rid of me that easily Singer."

Giving her his trademark smirk as he pulled her close against him, wrapping her in his protective embrace. Jenna's hands curled around his sides as she returned the close hug which she needed at that moment.

"it's Winchester." she spoke quietly against his ear causing him to smile.

"What now?" she asked pulling away from him.

"well.." He tailed off pulling her to sit on the bed. "Your gonna leave here and be happy... " holding her hand within his. "For however long that'll be."

He swallowed not wanting to think about the ending. Instead he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers.

"I don't want to be alone when the time comes." she spoke in a broken voice as they pulled away.

"You won't. I'll make sure Cas is there." He said moving a hand through her hair. This is how he wanted to remember her. Her warm smile, soft skin and her smell. The smell of, her. Jenna.

He looked at his watch and frowned somewhat.

"Three and a half hours."

She too was counting it down and he hoped that Sam would get back on time with her things. Jenna shifted and began rummaging into her back pocket bringing with it a set of keys. She opened his hand and placed them in it.

"Listen." her voice soft and light. "I want you to take the Mustang." with her other hand she curled his fingers around the keys. Dean stubbornly shook his head and frowned down at his hand.

"That's.. Your baby." He curved a half smile.

"No. Take her, it only gives you a way of tracking me." flexing a single brow towards him. She knew him better then he thought. And she was right. He would keep tabs on her, tracking her every move. He squeezed his hand around the keys and nodded his head.

"Put her into storage or something." nonchalantly waving her hand with a heavy heart she had given up her prized possession.

They sat in silence just small glances to one another. The hair on her arms and neck prickled like static electric. It was always the same when she was around him. Maybe it was the curse which caused it? Either way Jenna liked to think it was their connection. His hands couldn't leave her. They had to be touching her and the thought that these were their last moments together pained him. He never had expected to feel this way. After all the women she was the only one who had just accepted everything that came with him. And for that he treasured. Yes he could have been better towards her. Hell. Their wedding had consisted with some priest in some shitty chapel somewhere. He only agreed to it cause the boys had vanquished a spirit for him. She didn't get the honeymoon, or the white dress, the speeches or party. Yet she was content and happy. Or so thought. Her gentle fingers touched his face causing him to look up at her.

"Were you ever happy Jen?" he needed to know. That's all he ever wanted for her. She just smiled and nodded. Tears brimming her eyes again as she nodded. Huffing out a small laugh she wiped them away quickly.

"Your turning me into such a girl Winchester." she teased. "Don't pull that sappy shit on me. You know I can't deal with that." she pushed his shoulder in a friendly gesture causing him to laugh and stand Abruptly.

Leaning over her and placing his hands either side of her face as she smiled up at him. Bringing his face to her he stole a heart wrenching kiss. He nestled his nose against her as he spoke.

"Sam will be back soon. Go freshen up." his hand entwining with her hair once she had stood. Wrapping her hands around his wrists.

"Join me." she pined. And sweetly kissed his lips.

Dean's hands slowly tracked down her arms and back up till they gathered into her hair. His lips twitched into a small smile as he heatedly kissed her. She pressed her body firmly against his pulling him ever closer by his shirt collar. She whimpered softly as his tongue found its way deeper into her warm mouth. Her skillful hands making short work of his shirt as she wriggled him free from it and dropped it to the floor. She smiled against his lips when she felt the rumbling of his chest against her hand as she placed them under his grey t shirt and pressed her hands against his warm flesh. Heat radiated from her stomach at the sudden touch of his rough fingers languishingly moving under the hem of her top. Walking them both forward towards the bathroom Dean pulled his lips away from her pulling her top over her head. In the doorway of the bathroom he stood there looking at her. A small hint of a smile as he took in her sight. With one hand planted against the bathroom wall while she balanced on one foot to take her boots off. The dark denim jeans and black bra fitting every contour of her figure. She paused when her hands were unbuttoning the jeans and she just simply smiled at him.

"What is it?" she huffed out an almost laugh. Dean shook his head.

"Just imprinting this to my memory Singer." out of everything he wanted to remember this.

"Well imprint faster. Sam will be back soon." grinning as she kicked off her jeans. he just stood in the doorway smiling like a Cheshire cat as he watched her fumble with the shower before stripping the remainder of clothing and vanishing behind the shower curtain.

The water was warm when he joined her. His body coming up behind hers, hands on her hips. She felt feathered small kisses from her shoulder all the way to her ear. Jenna closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Embracing the warm spray of the water combined with the heat of his kiss. Dean reached around her and allowed one of his hands to glide smoothly over the contours of her stomach. She could feel his hardened length pressing against her from behind causing him to grunt as she pushed her rear back into him. His hands moved to her hips again as he spun her around unceremoniously. Her body crashing into his as he did so. In a struggle of heated and needed kisses Jenna felt the sting of cold tiles connecting with her back. There was nothing tender about this moment. It was all about need and want. Dean's hand glided down her ass to her thigh, smoothly hooking her leg high around his waste. Cupping her face he just looked at her. Her cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower and what he was doing to her but the fire she once had in her eyes had slowly faded. The feisty nature had been tucked away deep within her. Jenna lifted her head off the wall and gently kisses his lips. Allowing them to linger there for a moment. As she did he moved his hips forward and surged into her welcoming heat. Her tight inner muscles beckoned him further as they contracted around him causing her to gasp loudly into his mouth. Their bodies moved as one while their desperate moans echoed within the tiled confines of the bathroom. Jenna curled her hands around his neck arching her back off the wall. Giving him better leverage. Their lips leaving one another for the shortest of time as he tracked savage kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Several more thrusts and it was over. Sending her over the edge when his hand filtered down her body and his fingers found the sensitive nub of her clit. The twitching of her legs sent him into overdrive. As she contracted around him. Her body quaking under him and her pants of yes seemingly too much to handle as he released himself within her.  
Letting go of her leg she slid it down standing between him and the wall. She didn't want him to let go in fear of her jello legs collapsing from under her. Dean buried his head into her neck and kissed her. His hot breath panting against her ear when he finally spoke.

"I'll always love you."


	15. Chapter 15

The moment he spoke those words she couldn't move. She didn't want to admit that she felt the same as he did, more so due to the moment they both found themselves in. Dean's hands still cradled her head as she practically panted, her lips parted as she watched his face expression.

"I've never stopped." It was all she could muster. She felt weak and drained. The man before her just smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

"Take your time." he spoke then pulled the shower curtain back, exiting. Jenna pressed her back against the cold tiles and ran her hand into her wet hair, she knew that when she came out of the bathroom all things would change. This would be it. She'd be saying goodbye to a person who was her true soul mate and she wasn't even sure she was able to do it., but she also knew that she had no choice. If she was to live then this was the only way.

Even though the cloths she was wearing were dirty she felt somewhat clean from the shower and her memory of what had happened in there. Opening the door to the motel room she found Dean stood at the window looking out. His gaze impassive but it was the sound of the bathroom door closing that drew his attention to her. Sorrow filled his eyes as he looked at her.

"Don't." She said and raised her hand to him, a small smile placed across her lips. "Don't look at me like that Winchester. I'm not dead yet." He frowned at her words.

He knew she wasn't dead but it didn't take away the fact that she was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I still think Crowley knows something. Knows a way to help and he's gonna sit there and do squat about it."

Jenna's brows knitted together as she walked closer to him.

"He's a demon Dean. And king of hell at that. Of course he knows something but if this will weaken you and Sam? Then he's not gonna bother to do anything." Her shoulders shrugged at him. "Besides, i'm just a distraction in the bigger picture of things." Picking up her jacket she shrugged her arms into it.

"Don't say that... your not just a distraction Jen." Ignoring his reaction she reached out and clasped his large hand between her small ones.

"Listen to me." Their eyes met. "You gotta look out for Sam now and he's gotta look out for you. I'll be fine, Castiel will take of that. You've got to concentrate on killing Dick Roman for me, yeah?" She nodded her head to him, which in return he responded with a low.

"Yeah.. but."

"No buts Dean." Her eyes were bright when she spoke to him and he couldn't help the clenching of his heart as he looked into her brown eyes.

His eyes were drawn from her at the sound coming from outside.

"Sammy's back." She could hear the defeat in his voice.

Dean was never one to express his feelings, they usually appeared in the shape of drinking. Even now he couldn't say to her what he always wanted to, his way of expression happened in the bathroom not that long ago and she wouldn't make him repeat the words. Hell, she doubted he'd be able to even if he tried. Dean watched Sam exit the car and patiently wait. Leaning his body against the driver door.

"I guess we should make a move." She tapped at her watch noting that they were running out of time and the last thing she wanted to do was to start having vision's and hallucinations during their goodbye.

Pulling the motel door open she was greeted with the ultimate puppy dog look. Sam played with the keys he held in his hands. His eyes moving from Dean who stood behind Jenna. Without saying a word he just pushed himself from the car and brought her into a tight hug filled with so much emotion it hurt to watch. Jenna embraced it. Sam had been such a huge part on her life and they'd grown so close at one point. So close to the point that it nearly ruined their friendship, his relationship with his brother and Jenna's and Dean's.

"I don't regret anything." She spoke to him, Sam cupped the back of her head and held her tighter causing Dean to turn back into the motel room. He knew how his younger brother felt towards his estranged wife and although it hurt to see them both like that he couldn't deny Sam of this moment. After all it would be his last time, Dean just hopped that Sam could tell her how he felt instead of hiding it from her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Sam spoke into her long hair and kissed gently her temple causing Jenna to shake her head.

"You didn't hurt me, Sam. Things were out of your control and I get that." She smiled at him before pulling him back to her for another embrace. She sighed into his chest.

"I'm scared." She quietly admitted to him. Holding the tops of her arms Sam pulled her away.

"Jen, you wouldn't be human if you weren't scared." He spoke frankly and raised his hand to wipe away a stray tear that was making its way down her cheek. "You won't be in pain. Cas wouldn't allow that. And you have to tell us the moment you start getting ill yeah?" His eyes firm as she nodded her head.

"Keep Dean close Sam. I don't know how he'll handle this." They both turned their heads to see the man in question leaving the motel room. Sam pulled her against him again.

"I'll never regret it either." He whispered to her causing her to lift her head and smile.

"I've got him." He nodded his head in the direction of where his brother now stood.

"We'll take you to the nearest bus station." his voice was husky and low, she wouldn't say it but it looked as if he'd been shedding several tears whilst out of the way.

"you don't ha..." She was cut off as he slammed the trunk.

"No... its the least we.. Let me do this Jen." He sighed out towards the end of the sentence.

She nodded her head and lifted one corner of her mouth in an attempt of a smile. None of them could smile. What was there to smile about really? She was going to die at some point all because of some stupid curse and destiny. The brothers had escaped theirs but she was unable to and falling in love was the biggest downfall of her life. As they all got into the car Jenna couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had never met Dean. Though she was sure she would have met the man at some point. Her father had been a surrogate for both boys, it was obvious they would eventually meet she just wished it had a different ending. Leaning her head against the cold of the window. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do once she got there, all she knew was that she would be out of the game. Gone from hunting to live a normal life. Apple pie as Dean always called it. She smiled wearily at the memory of him saying that one day they would have that. Little did they know that this is where she would be. A ticking time bomb for death.

* * *

 

Sam lent back against the passenger door of the Impala looking on sadly at the exchange which was happening in front of him. He watched as Dean placed his hand within hers and delicately played with her fingers. His head hunched downwards as if afraid to look at her.

"You got everything?" His voice was low with all the emotions he was holding back from her.

Jenna signed and fragilely smoothed her free hand down his face.

"Not really..." She replied causing the elder Winchester to smile and finally lift his head fully to her.

"Cas will keep us updated and you know how to get hold of him if its needed right?" He had hold of both her hands now. He needed to know that she knew to get in touch if the inevitable was going to happen. Jenna smiled wearily.

"I know and thank you." she got in fast as Dean gave her a weird look and she suddenly hooked her arms around him nearly taking him off balance causing him to stumble backwards a step or two. "Thank you for loving me." She whispered into his ear.

He squeezed her in reply.

"No chick flicks Singer, you know that." He teased as she laughed into his neck.

"You should go." She spoke worriedly as she knew their time was running out and fast. Letting go reluctantly he stepped away from her his features filled with so many emotions and feelings he wouldn't have been able to put it into words even if he had tried. Jenna just nodded she knew him too well and knew what he would say if he was able to but Sam on the other hand was never scared to say what he thought. He brought her close and kissed the side of her head, promising to look after Dean and telling her that she shouldn't worry for them both.

Jenna watched as two of the most stable men in her life got into the black car. No words were said, there wasn't anything left to be said. Sam glanced at her from the window and they turned back to the road. She couldn't help the empty feeling she had in her chest as she watched them get smaller and smaller. For now she was truly alone. Alone in a world full of uncertainty and the knowledge of death which sat happily upon her shoulders. But she knew that however little time she had left she would live it to the fullest, there wasn't any doubt in her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

The second Castiel had contacted the boys they were on their way. Deans hands clenched tightly around the wheel as he pushed the Impala hard down the asphalt. Only sparing small glances to his younger brother who like him was also lost in a train of thought. This was the moment he was dreading. It took three months and honestly Dean had hoped that she would have had longer or that someone would have found a loop hole for her. The hunt for Dick Roman was drawing to an end. He could feel it in his bones, with Castiel now seeing the light so to speak. He was sure he had him on the ropes. Dean had made Jenna a promise to kill that son of a bitch and he intended on keeping it for her.

"Do you think she's in pain?" Deans eyes drifted to his younger brother.

Sam couldn't help but ask the question. He didn't want to think about her being in pain. She never deserved any of the shit that had been put on her. And for once the Winchester's weren't to blame though they felt as if they were. Especially Sam. He was still feeling guilty regarding the whole situation. Not to mention the fact that he'd practically told his brother's wife that he loved her. That would always be the biggest elephant in the room. Dean wiped the palm of his hand down his face and a frown crossed his features.

"Cas said she was in a private clinic. They'll have her on something." Silently Sam nodded to that answer hoping that it was true.

* * *

 

The large house was visible the moment Dean pulled the car up its long drive. It was clearly old but with a fresh coat of white paint that glistened in the days sun. St. Christopher it was called and was run by a small group of nun's.

"Cas wasn't kidding when he said it was private. " spoke Sam as they passed a small sign with the building credentials on.

"They only treat hunters." Dean shrugged his shoulders as he suddenly found himself slowing down.

His throat felt dry and he continued to swallow in an attempt to rid himself of the feeling. Once parked he shut down the engine and just stared out of the wind shield. He needed to calm himself as the onset of his stomach churning had once again come back. He flinched at Sam's touch on his shoulder.

"You need a minute?" the younger Winchester asked. His eyes fearful and concerned as he looked back at him. Dean cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good." gingerly he claimed from the car and noticed for the first time how quiet it was. The wind rustled the trees light and birds sang their song to others.

"you see that?" Sam pointed his hand up to the circular drive. In front of the building in the intricate bricks lay a design of a devils trap. It's light bricks slightly different to the others. "This place is protected." Sam continued to talk but Dean was no longer interested. He just wanted to get inside and see her.

A lone nurse stood behind the reception desk, typing away on the computer. She looked up and smiled at the brother's.

"We're here to see Jenna Singer." Sam said with his most polite manner as Dean came around him, placing a hand on the desk.

"Winchester, Jenna Winchester. " he spoke passing his brother a pennant look. The nurses face changed almost on queue and an empathic smile crossed her features.

"Ah, she's in room ten. Down the hall." She motioned with her left hand and Dean couldn't help but allow the sadness to creep into his heart.

The nurse knew what was wrong it was visible from her face and tone of voice. Slowly they both made their way down the corridor. Their boots squeaking against the tiled clinical floor and before he knew it he had stopped. He couldn't move, he just lifted his head to look at his brother who was now several steps from him.

"C'mon Dean." Sam encourage with a nudge of his head.

"I can't... I can't do it Sammy." shaking his head he stepped further away from his brother to lean his back against the wall.

"What do you mean, you can't do it?" Sam had opened his arms out either side of himself to make his point as he walked closer to his brother. Dean looked down the corridor and sighed, visible pain laced on his features as his eyes filled with silent tears not ready to be spilled.

"I can't go in there and say goodbye, Sam. This is Jenna we're talking about... Jenna. " he knew it'd be a task he just didn't realise it would be this hard.

They'd both said goodbye to many people in their life and now his older brother was having to do it to his soul mate. The only women who ever understood him, the only women he ever truly loved.

"And that's why you've got to do it dude. Because it's Jenna. " Sam nodded his head as Dean looked away taking in a lung full of air and closing his eyes tightly.

"I need a minute. Just give me a minute." he said unable to look him. Sam just nodded and placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he made his way to the room.

* * *

 

He stood in the doorway of room ten and took in his surroundings before entering. The room was bright and decorated with floral patterned curtains and bedding. Sam smiled at this knowing that Jenna would hate it. Pretty girly flowers were never her thing. In the large bay window he could see a winged back chair and sluggishly he stepped into the room. The first thing he noticed was how pale her skin was. Jenna had never been a tanned person but seeing her now. She was almost ghostly. His eyes were drawn to the tubes that lead from up her nose to an oxygen tank next to her and he held his breath as he looked at her face. Her features now pale, cheeks sunken in along with her eyes. It was was as if life was literally being sucked from her. Every vein and bone in her hand was visible from the weight loss and he frowned when he noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding band. It was then that she moved her head to look at him. A small smile passed her lips as Sam drew closer he could hear the rasps of breaths she took. Clearly struggling.

"Hey."

he didn't know what to say. Didn't even know where to start as he walked around her and seated himself on the small window seat in front of her.

"Hiya Sam." She weakly rasped.

She wore a plane t shirt which hung loosely from her shoulders and her collar bones were clearly visible. Sam moved a hand down his face trying to rid himself of the emotion which was wanting to escape.

"We got here as fast as we could." he reached out and grasped her left hand with in his, frowning at the cold temperature of it. Jenna just nodded in her response.

"Cas tells me that my organs are failing." her eyes were glazed and the whites no longer bright as a yellow tinge had made its way through them.

"Are you in pain?" he needed to know but she shook her head.

"The nun's have taken care of that. She looked down to her right hand where the intravenous needle was attached.

"I don't even know what to say Jenna." Sam kindly spoke. Moving wisps of hair from his face. He squeezed her frail hand within his. "I wish we could have found a way out for you." With her hand huddled in his she drew it slowly onto her lap.

"You can't change the past Sam. You of all people know that. Listen..." She tilted her head to the side as if she had heard something.

Sam frowned as he watched her. He couldn't hear anything. The only sounds were from a monitor she was hooked up to. It's rhythmic beeping in time with her heart.

"They say my name. Pulling me closer to them." her voice was broken as she straightened her head to look back at him. Sam swallowed. He wasn't sure who or what she meant.

"Jenna?" he spoke as he got up from his place and crouched in front of her causing her to look at him. "Dean's here. I'm gonna get him okay?" She nodded, smiled and eventually let go of his hand.

  
As he got to the door he could see his brother talking to one of the nun's, Castiel stood silently next to them. Sam's feet moved quicker when he saw Dean nervously run a hand over the back of his head as he looked to the floor. As he approached he caught the last traces of the nun's words.

"her mind isn't at rest. Just remember that." She nodded to them both and continued on her way.

"What's happening?" Sam eyed his brother who just shook his head. Words seemed to have failed him but it was the angel who broke the quietness.

"It's Jenna. Whatever is happening to her is attacking her brain. She's hearing and seeing things."

Sam looked at them both for a moment.

"Like what? She told me that they call to her." Sam sighed and looked at his brother. Deans body language was clearly uncomfortable. Castiel looked at him soberly before answering.

"She hears the reapers. But she sees monsters. Things you've all fought against in the past." Dean was quiet and his shoulders stiff as he slowly walked around in circles.

"You need to see her." Castiel spoke to Dean and motioned with his head for Sam to follow.

"We'll be back soon." Sam patted his brother on the shoulder as he passed him.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked into the room. Turning his body slightly and leaning against its frame. Part of him was screaming to go see her and part of him wanted to flee and forget that any of this was happening. Swallowing his fear he edged himself into her room. Heavily he sighed at the sound of the beeping machine, making his way to where she sat. Jenna lifted her head to look up at him the out line of her lips visible by the light purple trace as she deteriorated before his eyes.

"Oh god Jen." kneeling by her side and taking her cold hand within his. With a free hand he cupped the side of her face and lovingly kissed her lips. When he pulled back he could see the tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks.

"You came." She said. Her voice breaking and weak as she smiled.

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried." he said as he kissed the palm of her hand.

He was in shock. Seeing her the way she was, sat there and looking so small and fragile. She didn't seem to be the girl he met all those years ago. The women who he eventually fell in love with.

"We were written in the skies Dean Winchester. " She turned her face to gaze back out through the window. "They told me. The reapers... They tell me things." her speech was slurred as she spoke and Dean couldn't help notice how she kept looking off to the side of the room.

His mind was jumbled with numerous things which he wanted to say to her. But his throat closed up, unable to speak them.

"What else do they say?" he managed to croak out.

"They tell me I'll be safe..." her words drifted off as she turned her head to look at him. "Our souls were connected, but that demon ruined their plans." She sombrely smiled at him. Dean wiped a hand down his face and looked out of the window.

"It'll only ever be you Jen. " he wanted to give her some type of comfort. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he'll miss her so damn much. But he didn't want to say goodbye, not just yet anyway. So he cupped her face with a single hand and pressed a firm kiss to her temple.

Her lips parted to say something but she held it back.

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed her hesitation. Weakly she reached up with a frail hand and rubbed the stubble on his face.

"Dance with me." She smiled at her own request upon seeing his confused expression. She could have asked anything of him at this moment yet she chose to ask for a dance and he knew why as well. He'd always told her that one day he'd give her the wedding first dance yet he'd always put it off. He didn't do dancing. Hell he couldn't think of anything worse so purposely he'd always put it off. But at this moment, looking the way she did and the pleading tone held in her voice he couldn't deny her if it.

"We have no music." he attempted to put her off with a short laugh. She just smiled

"Use your imagination then Winchester." She countered.

Dean braced himself on his legs as he reached around her back, helping her stand. He swallowed dryly at the feel of her. Every bone could be felt under the light clothing bringing how real this all was to the forefront of his mind. She wobbled as she stood taking a hold of the IV post and his arm. Unsteadily they both moved around the chair towards the foot of the bed where there was more room. Dean circled his arm around her bringing her flush against him. He exhaled slowly from the cold feeling of her body. Automatically Jenna pressed the side of her face against his chest allowing his other hand to cup into her hair. They swayed gently as if there was music filling the room. She released a breath and smiled as she closed her eyes. The tubing to her drip bag could be heard silently clinking against its metal post while they both moved in a slow comforting rhythm. The top of her head rested just below his chin and Dean placed a loving kiss there.

Sam stopped at the door with two coffees in hands as he watched this intimate scene play out before him. He turned his back on the couple and looked up towards the ceiling blinking his eyes rapidly hoping to expel the tears that were close to spilling.

"It's touching." he jumped at the sound of Castiels voice. The angel stood there as he continued to watch the pair dance in the room.

"I don't think he's going to get over this Cas. Loosing Jenna will practically kill him." Sam glanced back into the room.

"It'll take time Sam. But he will get better. You'll both miss her, that's understandable and I can see why. She's played a big part in both your lives. " The angel nodded at the younger Winchester.

"This was never heavens plan. They were meant to expand their family, carry on the gene which would save us all. But the demons found a way... We still don't know how but they did. We had everyone working on it. Then you found him." Castiel looked up at the younger Winchester who now wore a guilty look about killing the only Demon who could have saved her.

"If I had known..." He was cut off as the angel lifted a hand up.

"What's done is done Sam. After everything... Everything I myself have done. All we can do is give her what she needs right now." He again looked into the room to now see Dean laying her down in the bed. "She needs her family." he patted Sam on the back and nodded to him.

Clearing his throat as he entered the room Sam gave a reassuring smile to his brother and placed one of the coffees down on the side table.

"She okay?" he frowned in concern. Dean opened his mouth to say something but froze when Jenna answered.

"I'm dying Sam. Not incapacitated. " her attempt of a bright smile was weak but it got a chuckle from both brother's. Dean smoothed a hand into her hair as he gazed upon her.

"You need to rest." he spoke causing Jenna to shake her head.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." She eyed both of them. "Tell me what I've missed." And so they did. They spent several hours telling her about their adventures with Dick Roman and the leviathans. It was clear she was fighting to keep her eyes open which was joined by yawning from both brother's. Several times Dean had panicked when from no where she could start mumbling incoherently about shifters or demons but it never lasted long. Her eyes fluttered closed as she fought sleep.


	17. Final Chapter

The nurse finished taking her vitals and began writing in Jenna's notes. She sombrely smiled at Dean who hadn't left her side in the 12 hours they'd now been there. Sam had come and gone bringing drink and food for his brother and at one point insisting that Dean should go get a shower and some rest. The elder brother obviously dismissed that and stated that he wasn't going anywhere. Deep down he felt that if he left it would be then that she passed and that was something he didn't want. He'd promised her that he would be there and he would be. No matter what. She'd come to several times and gave him a hopeful smile as her energy was slowly slipping away, in return Dean had told her stories of what he and Sam had been going through with the Leviathans and how Castiel had gotten the god complex. The angel had made an appearance several times and was quietly updating both brother's on her status. At 15:46 he appeared again in the doorway and made his way around the free side of her bed. Placing an extended hand on her forehead.

"It's nearly time Jenna." His monotone voice spoke. Jenna cast her eyes to Dean who had fallen into a slumber with his head pressed against one of her hands on the bed. She struggled to inhale a breath as she nodded.

"I'm ready.." her words feebly came out.

The angel nodded his head and tapped Dean on the shoulder. Dean's eyes immediately shot to her. A sigh of relief rushed through him as he noted that she was still alive.

"Say what you have to say... It will be the last time Dean."

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find his words as he looked to the angel, his friend. The rumble of a cleared throat was heard from the doorway. Sam gingerly shuffled into the room. Knowing what was happening Dean stood and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be back." Her pale features smiled at him as she watched him go and Sam come close. Seating himself in the chair his brother occupied only moments before.

"Hey.."

Her voice was fragile to say the least and Sam could see the visual struggle she was having with her breathing. Reaching out with his hand Sam held her free one softly. They'd been through so much together it pained him to see her this way. Numerous thoughts past through his mind at this moment yet he struggled to even say one. He smiled slightly at her.

"Hey.." with what strength she had she gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry I came between you both." Her eyes were glazed as she spoke and adjusted herself on the bed. The pain evident in her face. Sam opened his mouth but she continued. "Look after him for me Sam. And make sure he looks after you..." Her breathing hitched as she got to the end of her sentence.

"You know I will Jen. " She nodded her head and scrunched her eyes closed tightly.

Over the months she'd grown quite used to the vision and knowing what was real and what wasn't. But now it was harder to fight them off with every passing minute. Sam watched her closely and couldn't help but feel the guilt that had been there since he found out about the curse. He never told his brother because of her and due to his feelings towards her he'd kept quiet. Lifting her hand he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Jenna smiled at this and opened her eyes again to look at him.

"I shouldn't say this Jen.." cupping her frail hand within his. Jenna looked at him with a confused frown. "But I wish it was me you loved and not Dean." She pursed her lips together and tightly blinked her eyes before opening them again, a short smile spread over her face.

"They'll always be a special place for you here Sam... My Sam." her free hand lifted and she placed it over her chest tapping her fingers to show him exactly where she meant.

With a deep breath he released his hold on her hand and stood. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but as things were he'd take what what he could from her. Stooping over her he kissed her cheek softly, Pausing a few seconds to whisper into her ear.

"Catch you on the other side Singer." again this caused her to smile and a breathy sigh of bye escaped her mouth as he moved to the door. His chin trembled as he reached the door and turned to get one more look at the girl who he felt he loved. The girl he knew he would never have.

As Sam emerged from the room he saw Dean standing there. The frown on his brother's face was unmistakable. He'd witnessed the scene between them both and even though she was laying on her death bed he couldn't help but feel betrayed and jealously. Regardless of the look, Sam gave his brother a firm pat on the shoulder as Dean made his way back into the room. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled best she could at him. For the longest time Dean just stood there looking at her. He felt helpless and he hated that. In his eyes everything was fixable but this clearly wasn't. Pulling the chair back that Sam was previously sat on he was stopped by her hand touching him.

"Don't sit there.." She groaned as she painfully wiggled further over the bed. Taking his jacket off and throwing it over the chair he joined her on the small hospital bed. Enclosing her with his arms and pulling her towards him, causing her to rest her head against his chest. Her right arm fell over his middle as she hugged him close.

"We're... The definition of star crossed Dean Winchester. " She smiled as she felt the rumble of a laugh escape his lips. He smoothed a hand down her hair and lay his hand on her sheet covered hip. "Remember when your dad caught us?" He suddenly asked as he looked at the machines.

Her heart rate and pulse had slowed down since he last looked at it and it caused the bile to rise as he knew she wouldn't be long. He felt her huff a laugh against him and a nod of her head.

"Tell it to me again." She spoke, it was clear it was taking a toll on her. And so Dean began the story.

"You refused for weeks to go anywhere with me. So I turned up at the yard knowing Bobby wasn't around. " he felt her chuckle and nod her head at the memory. "I'm scared for life cause of Bobby." huffing a laugh as she nodded her head.

He was too. A scattering of buck shot wounds from bobby's shot gun had left its mark but in his eyes it'd been worth it. Eventually Bobby had come around to the fact that his little girl and the elder of the brother's were an item. Still he held reservations about it. Dean kissed the top of her head as he told the story causing her smile slightly.

"You gave me the best years Jen." smoothing his hand down her hair.

His eyes were drawn to the monitor machine as it suddenly let out a long beep...

  
Heart rate zero. Pulse zero. He knew what it meant, she was gone. Tilting his head back he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes unable to stop the painful tears which rolled over his cheeks. Cursing the angels and demons or anyone who would actually listen to him. Pulling her lifeless body to his in an uncomfortable embrace, Dean rested his cheek against her head and kissed her hair.

"Dean?" it was Castiel who was now stood in the doorway, concern for his friend as he watched the scene unfold.

"She's gone." Dean spoke trying to hold back as much emotion as possible.

"I'm sorry." the angel said as he came into the room and turned the monitor off. All Dean could do was look away from him and nod his head.

It wasn't until another twenty minutes before Dean had been persuaded to leave her side. The drive back to the motel was quiet neither person wanting to speak. After all what could they possibly say that would make it better. Deans eyes were fixed on the road and all Sam got from him was a hand wiping down his face every few minutes. He was worried for his brother. Worried of how Dean would be from now on. This would surely change him and not for the better.

"Cas said he'll take Jenna back to the salvage yard for the salt and burn." he looked to his older brother as he spoke. Dean just nodded his head.

She stood there and watched them lighting the body which lay over the wood. Their movements mechanical, no words said between them.

"They'll be just fine Jenna." The man said and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"Why'd you come for me?" She quizzed Death himself. His tall bird like features looked down on her.

"Its the least I could do for Dean. His soul now has a part missing, which he will never gain back."

Jenna's eyes softened at the reapers words and the hollow feeling in her chest opened up like a fresh wound.

"What's it like?" She asked him sombrely.

"Everyone's heaven is special to them." he spoke again his fingers lightly touching his ring.

"Then I'm ready." She nodded up at him. With that they turned away from the brother's. Deaths comforting hand placed gently on her shoulder again. Light engulfed them and she was gone.

At the end of the yard Castiel watched on, turning his vision back to Sam and Dean for a few moment before returning to watch Jenna with Death. Silently he stood with his friends and watched as the flames engulfed his friend. Dean's soulmate.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have stuck with this. Thank you for reading. I brought this story from Fanfiction. There's also a sequel to this. keep a look out for it. 
> 
> Cheers for now!


End file.
